My Soul to Keep
by smileslikesunset
Summary: They were supposed to finally be together. And they will be. In this world and the next. lucaya/collaboration.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** 'Ello my loves! I am so excited to share this story with you. Recently I have been fortunate enough to befriend the wonderful Des on tumblr, and she reached out to me to propose we do a collaboration! Naturally, neither of us had ever done a collaboration before, so this project is a bit of a mix of trial and error. This first chapter you are about to read was primarily written by the darling Des, whose tumblr links I will put on my profile page. Updates will be put up on this account, as well as our joint tumblr which will also be linked in my profile.

Now, without further ado, I present the first chapter of _My Soul to Keep_

* * *

 **My Soul to Keep**

 **Chapter One**

* * *

Lucas walks through the halls of the castle with his head held high, smiling benevolently at servants as they scurry passed him, weaving through clusters of people expertly. He knows the path that he is taking like the back of his hand, and even though his blood rushes with the usual adrenaline that he feels when making the trip, he no longer feels the overwhelming fear that he felt the first time he braved the corridor path, no longer sees visions of the worst that can come in consequence of reaching the end of the hall. In fact, Lucas might dare to say that the spike in his blood is more due to excitement than anything else.

It has been six long months since Lady Riley of the West Isles had been in Eastern Kingdoms. Six long months since Lucas has seen the love of his life.

"Your Highness," A young servant murmurs as she curtsies hurriedly before Lucas. She has a bouquet of flowers in her hands that is wider than her torso and taller than half her body, but she is holding up well, barely even trembling under the weight. Lucas considers offering his help, but can already tell from the admiration in her eyes that he will be rebuffed swiftly. Some people hear the word prince suddenly think that Lucas is something higher than human. This small girl seems like one of those people.

Instead Lucas smiles kindly at her, takes a step forward, and stops before the bouquet of daisies in her hand, fingering the velvet petals nearest to him in a mock of interest.

"Hello. Who are these for?" Lucas asks lightly, though he suspects he already knows, and the girl perks up at being addressed. The Prince's lips twitch at the eagerness in her eyes as she stutters around her answer, her plump cheeks flushed a bright red that clashes with her straw blonde braids. He's never seen her before, at least he doesn't think he has, and he wouldn't be surprised if this was her first day, judging from nothing but the eagerness in her green eyes.

"Th-they're for Lady Mathews, your Highness. It is said that her favorite flowers are daisies, your Highness. The-the queen ordered for them, your Highness!" She stutters, and Lucas' smile widens despite himself, his fingers soft with pollen and his green shirt begining to speckle the yellow dust that falls off the flowers as he fiddles with the petals.

"Is that so?" Lucas murmurs quietly, the corner of his mouth lifting upwards and a slight gleam in his jade eyes. It is the glimmer that comes with a secret, and while the girls mouth has just opened to answer Lucas takes the weaved basket of daisies from her hands, taking the entirety of it easily into his arms. "Well, I am on my way to see my betrothed right now actually. I will gladly take them to her."

"B-But your Highness-!" The girl stutters, eyes wide and Lucas just grins at her as he walks passed her down the hall.

"Don't worry yourself! I am fully capable of carrying gifts to my own fiance. Thank you for your service!" Lucas calls down the hall to the stunned girl, turning his back on her just to hide his increasingly wide grin. Every person on his way through the castle greets him with bows and curtsies and 'your highnesses,' and while usually this might exasperate him, today there is no challenging his mood.

Because today's the day he's been waiting for for half a year.

Today's the day he sees her.

When he gets to Riley's door he actually has to take a deep breath to calm himself, inhaling the sweet scent of daisies that remind him of _her_ and using their familiar aroma to assure himself that she is finally home. His head dizzies with that and his excitement as he raps hard on the door. There is a few moments pause during which Lucas tries (and fails) to stop smiling, before the door swings open.

Wide brown eyes meet his own as Lucas is met with Lady Riley in all her glory. The brunette looks stunning in a lilac dress fit to her exactly, the folds of it thinner than it would be for a grander event, the corset soft. The color falls like waves against her lightly tanned skin, and even though it is her casual dress, Riley still shines like the most precious of stones. As she takes in Lucas' expression, it does not take her long to read it, and her eyes twinkle with amusement, as she smiles pleasantly. "Please contain your disenchantment Lucas, otherwise people might talk."

Lucas grimaces guiltily as he lowers the bouquet slightly to be able to look Riley in the eyes. "I'm sorry Riley, of course I'm happy to see you, it's just-"

"That you brought daisies, not roses." Riley finishes with a twist of her lips, and her mirth is almost palpable between them as she steps back to let him in, eyes following the oversized bouquet as he passes her. "You're not here for me, as per usual. When was the last time you came to my rooms to _actually_ see me? You know, I actually cannot recall…"

"Riley, I am so sorry," Lucas says quickly, a ball of guilt in his gut weighing him down as he turns to Riley's vanity to place the flowers down, arranging them as he speaks. "You know I love you, and everything you have done for me, for _us_ , and I really do not ever want you to feel like your efforts and your understanding is not appreciated. If I have been neglecting you I apologize sincerely, it was never my intention. You're my friend, and have been since we were children and I honestly don't ever want you to feel like you mean any less to me because of our situation. I still love you, Riley Matthews of the West Isles, and I always will, even when I get distracted by-"

Lucas turns back to look at Riley only to see her grin is wide enough to split her cheeks, eyes filled with mirth that makes Lucas' expression drop from one of sincerity to one of exasperation.

"Daisies?" Riley says slowly with her eyebrows raised, her mouth somehow forming the word into the epitome of mocking, and Lucas rolls his eyes.

"You're taunting me." Lucas deadpans, and Riley's laugh is bright as she steps over to him delicately, resting a light hand on his shoulder. The gesture is sisterly, just like her teasing. "A trip around the world and all you come back with is 've been spending too much time with Maya these passed few months. "

"And you have not been spending _enough_ time with her." Riley replies evenly, brushing pollen off of the material of Lucas' shoulder, her eyes on the green of the fabric as she slowly smirks. "You usually would've been able to catch that a lot sooner, ' _Lucas the Good'_. You may be getting out of practice."

"Trust me when I say that that is not of my own will." Lucas murmurs, and Riley looks up to him curiously, tilting her head to the side. Lucas' lips twist into something regretful. "If it was up to me neither of you would ever leave the kingdom, at least not without me right by your side. I would never get out of practice because I would never get a chance to. I would have my oldest friends with me always, Zay too. I would be able to see _you both_ everyday especially, and practice my banter infinitely as well."

Riley's gaze softens into something unreadable, and the brunette's smile is a combination of pleased and something sadder as she pats his shoulder kindly, taking a deep breath.

"Well, your wish will come true soon, will it not?" Riley murmurs gently, but there is a tone in her voice that the Prince does not recognize. "Our wedding is soon enough. You will go where I go, if I am to go anywhere, and I will go wherever you shall go always, of course. Once we are wed we will never be apart my 'love'. We shall never be apart…"

Riley's brow is furrowed slightly as her voice trails off, and her eyes are focused in Lucas' direction but gaze passed him. Lucas feels his heart sink at her torn expression, gripping onto the fingers at his shoulder in effort to comfort her. Riley blinks and turns her attention back to him, smiling at him gratefully as she squeezes back.

"Riley, what weighs on your heart? Our marriage will not be the end of us." Lucas says gently and Riley nods, laughing unhappily.

"No, Lucas, it shall be the beginning of _us_ and the end of everything else. It shall be first page of the story of the King and Queen of The East Kingdoms, and the last page of the story of Lucas the Good and Riley the Worldly." Riley says, her melodic voice taking on such an unrecognizable sadness for a moment that Lucas doesn't know what to say. Their marriage is due the day Riley turns eighteen and her eighteenth name day is but a month away. They do not have long, and Lucas knows that, but he can't allow himself to think that way. He _can't_. He takes Riley' face between his hands and looks her directly in the eyes, makes sure she's listening.

"It will be fine, Riley. I promise you that. It will be fine." Lucas says firmly and Riley's smile is soft and almost pitying as she gently pats his hand on her cheek.

"Fine. Is that what I am to expect out of my life? Decency?" Riley murmurs, eyes searching Lucas' own.

"Riley…" Lucas tries softly. "You traveled the world. Saw the four kingdoms and all the clans in between. You fulfilled the dream that you've had since you were a girl! That's more than decency is it not? More than adequacy? Is it not ideal? I don't understand your sorrow, you have gotten all that you have ever wanted…"

Riley scoffs. "All of it? Am I only allowed one wish for my life? Am I only allowed one dream? That would be easier wouldn't it. It would make happiness more attainable."

Lucas knows that his turmoil must show on his face because Riley sighs softly and pats his cheek, stroking his cheekbone with her thumb.

"Oh, Lucas the Good…" Riley murmurs softly. "Forever the optimist…"

"You were once too. More so than even I." Lucas insists, almost willing to shake her, to return her to who she once was before, because the girl with the wistful brown eyes and sorrow-filled voice isn't her. "What happened to that girl? Where has she gone?"

"That girl saw the world…" Riley says wistfully, smile tinged with yearning. "And realized that she was never destined to have it."

Lucas opens his mouth to reply but doesn't know what to say, let's his hands fall gently from Riley's cheeks. Riley catches his hand with her own and looks at him firmly.

"Lucas, listen to me. Decency is not what life is meant for. Adequacy...it's not enough. The universe is not meant to hold halfhearted lives. Every soul is meant for more. We're all meant for more, we just have to...to find it. To find our 'something more' and hold onto it until we can't anymore. My 'something more' may just have been to travel the world and see it's beauty, write tales and poetry of it to inspire the descendents of the kingdoms. Do not mistake me, a fate such as that is grand and worthy of many lives but...that may be all I get to fulfill. But _you_ Lucas Friar, First Son to King Godrick, fighter of many battles, Knight of the Good...you have a very different fate that denotes a very different weight. A very different _worth_. Perhaps no lesser or grander but just...different.

"You must hold onto the fate that your soul has assigned to you. You must never abandon it, no matter how hard it comes to bare, because the battles that are the most formidable are the ones that you should have the uttermost exigency to see through. Do you understand what I'm saying Lucas? Do you?" Riley whispers and Lucas' eyes are wide, his mouth gaping around words he can't quite find because he doesn't know what's come over Riley, what's happened. Her eyes are wet but her mouth is stern as she lets go of his hand and shakes him by the collar. "Tell me you understand."

"I...I understand." Lucas says gently, and Riley nods weakly, taking a deep shaky breath as she blinks back her tears.

"Lucas Friar, you are fortunate enough to have found the love of your days. Some of us just...don't get that." Riley says weakly, and Lucas jumps in.

"Riley you'll find somebody-"

"While I'm married to the King of The Eastern Kingdoms?" Riley asks sharply and Lucas is taken aback. "Or before that when I'm simply betrothed to the prince, staying within his home, interacting with only people loyal to him who would never think _me_ worthy of betrayal to their highness? Will it be then Lucas? Now? Is this the time that I will find love?"

The question is quiet and rhetorical, but the look that Riley gives him, boring her eyes into his and waiting with pursed lips makes Lucas think that she's actually waiting for an answer. Maybe not from him, but the universe or the gods or this love she speaks of. And Lucas for his part can't answer. He never thought of what the marriage might mean for Riley, never considered what it might be like to go into a loveless marriage without ever having loved at all.

And he feels terrible for that.

"Lucas both you and I must accept the fact that my best chance is gone." Riley exhales tiredly, patting a gentle hand over Lucas heart to punctuate her sentence. "But it's okay, I've got you and Maya, and I will be fine. Decent."

Riley looks like she may either burst into tears or turn into an iron woman from pure strength and will alone, and Lucas is at a lost. He was not expecting this when he came in, knows that Maya would be best for this situation but before he can say anything Riley is speaking again, backing away from him.

"Maya went to fetch some wine and extra blankets for me, but I think she knows that they're really for the both of you. I will be in the stables grooming my horse and will return when the moon is at its highest." Riley says feebly as she picks up her dark purple cloak and wraps it around her shoulders. She clears her throat gently, and pauses with her hand on the doorknob, turns to look in Lucas' direction while avoiding direct eye contact. "Lucas, make no mistake. I want to be with you always because I adore you and your company. You're one of my favorite people in the world and you are the best man that I could ever hope to marry. You are kind and make me happy and I honestly don't go a day not _wishing_ I could love you. My life would be so much easier if I could love _you_. And I _do_ it's just… "

Riley glances at the bouquet of daisies and blinks at them with an unreadable expression for a moment before pursing her lips tightly. Her eyes shine as she opens the door and leaves silently, her cloak billowing behind her in a wave of purple. Lucas is left standing by her vanity in confusion, eyes wide in her wake and heart shaken to the core.

* * *

Lucas runs his conversation with Riley over in his mind around a thousand times before he finally sees Maya. When she finally enters, the silver hem of her humble, white dress swishes around her ankles along with the ends of the blanket draped over her arm. Her hands are full with a jug of wine that she cautiously holds steady as she shuts the door with her foot, and Lucas is standing behind her with a daisy in hand as she turns, his smile small but genuine on his lips. If Maya is surprised to see him she does not show it but her ocean eyes look pleased as her gaze flickers over him before setting the jug of wine on the vanity table beside the daisies and dropping the blanket over the vanity chair, curtsying gracefully.

"Your Highness," Maya murmurs cordially and Lucas' brow furrows even as he smiles, shaking his head in amusement. In that moment all troubling thoughts of his conversation with Riley escape him as he takes a moment to stare at the lady in front of him. At five feet she still gives off the air that she towers over him, the mocking of her smile and glint of her eyes making up for whatever she lacks in vertical stature. Her blonde hair has grown a few inches since he has last seen her, the weight of her curls causing the blonde locks to on either side of her face like waves at the pull of her curtsy. Lucas finds himself drowning in her gaze, the cool blue managing to send warmth throughout his body.

Gods has he missed her.

"Why do you always insist on doing that?" Lucas says with a roll of his eyes and Maya's grin turns teasing just before she feigns shock.

"Your majesty, whatever could you mean? You are meant to be king! The least I can do, as a humble servant of a foreign kingdom, is address you respectfully and-" Maya laughs as Lucas takes her by the waist, dragging her flush against him with a smirk.

"If I wanted respect would I have come to see you?" Lucas asks as he nuzzles her cheek while gently arranging the daisy behind her ear. Maya hums in pleasure as Lucas gently kisses her cheek and then travels down the column of her neck, turning her head into Lucas' touch.

"Are you trying to say I'm not respectful?" Maya asks coyly and Lucas' lips curl into a wider smile.

"Have you met yourself?" Lucas asks as he pulls back and Maya's laugh is more of a snort if anything, as her nose wrinkles in response. Lucas kisses her nose affectionately, his eyes warm. "I'm not saying you're _dis_ respectful, I'm just saying that you are the only person to ever call me an ass to my face. I wouldn't come to you if I wanted my ego stroked."

Maya sucks her bottom lips between her teeth as she wraps her arms around Lucas' neck, her head tilted in consideration even as Lucas inches his face closer to hers, breathing in the warm breath that she breathes out as his eyes flick over her face in a combination of awe and amusement.

"You know, I can't fault you for your reasoning." Maya says and Lucas' lips twitch.

"That's because I'm right." Lucas murmurs as he nose bumps with hers and Maya's eyes crinkle with her grin.

"Well, you know what they say about dogs and their days." Maya says smoothly, and Lucas snorts.

"And you thought you were _respectful_." Lucas says and his smile widens without his consent, because he's _trying to kiss her_ , he's been dying to kiss her since the moment she left the kingdom six months ago, but he misses their banter just as much, if not more, than the feel of her lips against his. He would take anything he could get from this woman, would take anything that Maya would let him have.

"I never said that," Maya breathes against his lips a single brow raised mordantly, and Lucas is suddenly a bit distracted from his reply to her statement, swallowing hard. "I only implied it."

"Maya." Lucas says breathlessly, and Maya shifts her weight, her waist adjusting in his hands as he feels her play with her own fingers behind his head.

"Yes?" Maya says demurely, and Lucas feels his smile flicker back to life.

"I'm going to kiss you now." Lucas says smoothly, and Maya rolls her eyes to the heavens in a exaggeration of relief, lips curving into a smile through the act.

"Oh, thank the gods." Maya says and without further ado her lips are on his as she kisses him soundly. Their first kiss in six months is soft and slow, quiet and a show of much more patience than either of them usually displays. It tastes of red wine and the warmth of Maya and Lucas cannot think of a time in the past months that he was as content as this, that he felt as whole as this. Lucas' lips are still curved into a smile as he kisses Maya because he can't seem to stop, doesn't know how to not be happy about the current situation. But the thought of his own happiness reminds him abruptly of his friend's unhappiness, and Maya, being Maya, notices the shift of thought the moment it happens, pulls away softly only to look at him in exasperation. "What?"

"It's Riley." Lucas says without preamble, because beating around the bush will only frustrate Maya, and he knows that she'll know what to do with Riley's sadness more than he will. "She's upset because she believes that she'll never have what we have."

Maya raises a brow. "And what do we have?"

Lucas' brow furrows. "Love, Maya. True love."

"Well, Riley might be right." Maya says with a shrug and Lucas' eyes bulge before they narrow.

"You don't think Riley will find love?"

"I never said that. I believe that Riley will find a great love when it is her time. It's just...true love. Will she find that? Have _we_ found that?" Maya asks honestly, and Lucas' brow, which has been gradually furrowing throughout her comments, is now pinched tightly on his forehead.

"Maya, what are you saying? You're the love of my life. Am I not yours?" Lucas asks quietly, unsure if he wants the answer because this is never something he thought he would have to ask. He's been in love with Maya Penelope Hart likely since the moment he set eyes on her, during which she came right up to him in her mud stained peasant dress and demanded that he be kind to her lady. No one had ever spoken to Lucas that way until that point, and when Maya sashayed away, the ends of her white dress caked with dirt, Lucas was left reeling in her wake, eyes wide and heart pounding because even though his mind could not comprehend what had just happened, his _body_ knew. He had found her. The One.

His Soulmate.

"Lucas don't be stupid." Maya says with a roll of her eyes and Lucas is abruptly taken out of his musings. But he can't find it in him to smile at the comment, knows his lips are still downturned because he doesn't understand how Maya could not see what they have for what it is. Does she not feel it too? Maya sighs, placing both of her calloused palms on his neck, her thumbs gently rubbing against the hinge of his jaw. "Lucas Friar, I love you. I have since I was a girl. Do not doubt that because it is fact. Just as the sky is blue and the grass is green...Maya Hart loves Lucas Friar. And always will."

Lucas looks at Maya for a long time, not so much to gauge her honesty but instead to read her thoughts. When he can't immediately comprehend Maya's line of thinking he sighs, kisses the corner of her mouth before pulling away, frown still in place. "Then what is the problem my love? In what way would Riley be correct in her statement? If you believe that she will find love and you believe in _our_ love then what exactly do you _not_ accept?"

"True love." Maya susurattes in thought, her eyes looking directly into Lucas as she simultaneously seems to be seeing something else beyond the irises. Maya grimaces slightly before she is suddenly present once more, head tilting in contemplation. "Is there such a thing?"

Lucas pulls back from her slightly, hands still around her waist and body still pressed against hers, but face far enough away that he can see her whole expression.

"Maya. I love you. You love me. We're in love and that is the _truth_ , what more could the statement denote?" Lucas asks simply and Maya looks bitterly amused.

"We _are_ in love Lucas. And we also have to sneak around every inch this castle to be together, with the help of your _fiance_ , of course. We can't even look at each other with any kind of fond emotion in public. Gods, we can't _be_ together in public without that that lovely possibility of me being hung if we're ever caught together hanging over both of our heads. Or maybe, your father will have mercy on me because I am your betrothed's lady in waiting, and instead _banish_ me, which is brilliant isn't it? To be destined to live the rest of my days without you. _Mercy-_ "

"Maya." Lucas says firmly, his face setting like stone at the moment she mentions the idea of being hanged, and Maya takes a step back from him, hands untangling from his neck.

"Lucas, I've been in love with you since I knew what love was. I knew _you_ loved _me_ not long after that. We came together _too long_ after _that_." Maya says unhappily, eyes regretful. Lucas cannot remember seeing her like this. He is used to arguing and conversation, but never have her words been so hollow or voice so defeated, and it scares him. "We've been hiding our love since we discovered it, everyone thinks that you and Riley are the epitome of ardor and devotion. For gods' sake, you told your mother that Riley's favorite flowers were daisies just so you would have an excuse to sneak in here and bring them to _the servant girl_. Lucas, don't you see? Is it really _true_ love if no one knows about it? Is it _true_ if we have never once been honest about it to anyone but each other and _the woman you're to marry_ , is any of this _true_?

Because the moment we step out of this room you're going to go back to pretending like you can't even see me passed the beauty of Riley Matthews, Princess of the Western Isles, and I? I'm going to go back to making it seem like the only thing I feel for you is admiration for _my lady's betrothed_! What exactly about any of that is _true_ Lucas? I love you more than I have ever loved anything and now that I have you I never want to be without you but...if I had a choice? If I had to do it again, do all the pain and fear and heartache again… I don't know what I'd choose Lucas. Do you?"

"Yes." Lucas says without hesitation, eyes wide with a combination of confusion and intensity, because that is not a question he has to think about and he doesn't know why that is not the same for Maya. "Yes, Maya I would chose you a thousand times! In this world and the next, in a repeat of this life or another, I would go through pain and fear and heartache _just to love you_ -"

"Lucas the Good…" Maya interrupts bitterly and Lucas searches the sadness of her face in bewilderment. "Forever the optimist…"

"Why is everyone repeating that today?" Lucas snaps and Maya raises a tarte brow despite the obvious woe on her visage.

"Is it not the truth?"

"What do you mean you _don't know_ , Maya?" Lucas whispers, feeling his hurt bloom within his chest like the daisies sitting on that vanity, and Maya opens and closes her mouth, eyes wet and torn.

"I mean that if we were to be caught together… _I_ would be killed and _you…_ " Maya swallows with difficulty, the tears in her eyes shining as she shrugs. "You would be _king_. Doing it again Lucas… it would not be of any risk to you, to love someone below you. But to love someone above you, well. That is quite a different beast…"

"You do not think that this is hard for _me_? To be in love with a woman I could never be with, to have to watch you from across tables and halls and expanses and only _wish_ I could be by your side? To allow you to leave me for months without a single letter of contact just because of what it could imply, because of what it could _look like_?" Lucas asks defensively, and Maya laughs but the sound is bitter.

"Lucas every time I kiss you I have to be okay with signing away my own life! I have to wonder to myself, ask myself, if you are worth that. If _this_ is worth that." Maya looks at him intensely for a moment, bringing her hand up to stroke her fingertips along his jawline. "You _are_ and it _is_. But what we have to face each day to love each other? It is not comparable."

Lucas is momentarily speechless and Maya takes that time to step away from him, eyes towards the ground for a moment as she collects the skirts of her dress before she turns to leave the room. But before she can even take a second step towards the passage, Lucas' hand is gently circling her arm, keeping her in place as he blurts out something he's wanted to say for years.

"Run away with me."

Maya is silent and still, not moving even an inch for a few quiet moments. When she finally turns around her eyes are still wet with tears but her brow is furrowed in complete honest confusion.

"What?" She asks weakly and Lucas closes the space between them in a single step, feels his heart thud within his chest like a drum as it soars.

"Maya Penelope Hart... _run away with me_." Lucas whispers and Maya blinks in bafflement, her now cooled tears falling onto her cheeks. Lucas wipes them away with his thumbs, stroking her cheeks as she thinks.

"Lucas we...we can't-" Maya starts and Lucas shakes his head.

"Why not? I love you and you love me. If I were to live the entirety of my existence with no one but you I would consider the fate a miracle, Maya. You're the love of my life-" Lucas explains quickly and Maya lays a solid hand on his chest.

"And you're to be king." She says firmly, and Lucas shrugs.

"I don't want that. I never wanted any of that. I want you." Lucas says with complete truthfulness. Maya gives Lucas a look of pure perplexment as she sputters out a slightly hysterical laugh, taking a very careful step back from Lucas.

Maya gestures to the all of Lucas with wave of a slightly hysteric finger, mouth working without words for a moment before she speaks."If _you_ are not to be king then _who-_?"

"Stephen." Lucas interrupts quickly, recalling his cousin without effort. "He is next in line, and he is kind and responsible-"

"He has just passed his _fifteenth_ nameday Lucas-!"

"Which is more than old enough to be king! And as well as that he is mature and won't be crowned for another four years at least! He's more fit to be king than I ever was, the people love him, and he has an incredible knack for battle strategy and problem solving-!" Lucas explains and Maya waves a quieting hand at him as she interrupts.

"What about _Riley_?" Maya asks weakly, and her voice cracks on the name of her closest friend, her sister. Lucas closes the space between them again, laying comforting hands on Maya upper arms.

"Riley doesn't love me. She never will, just as I will never love her. Maybe this could be what we both need. Riley could be betrothed to another, a man worthy of her, a man who she herself loves and I… I could have _you_." Lucas breathes in awe, raising a hand to gently finger the strands at the end of Maya's long hair. Maya looks crossed between utter disbelief and wonderment at his words, her skepticism still slipping through her the edges of her expression. Lucas caresses her cheeks, makes her face him. "This...might be the only chance for both of us. For both me and Riley to be truly happy."

"Will we ever see her again?" Maya asks hushedly and Lucas nods with surety he feels, tucking Maya against him as he speaks.

"We will."

"How do you _know-_ " Maya asks, her brow puckered as she tips her head back to look up at him, and Lucas takes a deep breath, tries to think of a way to explain the feeling within him to Maya, to explain the complete confidence he feels within him that they _will_ see Riley again, that they will see Zay again, that they will all be reunited once again.

Instead of getting into that Lucas simply says, "Do you trust me?"

And Maya answers as she always has to the obvious, just says without hesitancy,"Don't ask stupid questions."

Lucas smiles as he kisses her temple and nods firmly into her hair."Then know we will see her again. I will make sure of it."

Maya just breathes against him for a moment, mind running so fast that Lucas can almost feel her thoughts enveloping him, spinning around the air around his head. She pulls away gently, eyes set on his chest for a long moment before she looks up into his eyes.

"It would be incredibly selfish." She says bluntly.

Lucas shrugs, his smile earnest."What's wrong with being selfish?"

"Lucas." Maya says impatiently, her slight irritation at his answer showing in the pinch of her mouth. Lucas shakes his head, his smile growing because they could do this. He could do this. He could be with Maya. He could be free. He could have love.

"No, I'm serious. Maya, I have lived my entire life catering to the will of others. I have dedicated my being to serve and love masses of people who I don't know, people who only know me from paintings and declarations given from across crowds. I have been selfless for very, very long. What is one act of selfishness in comparison? " Lucas asks rhetorically as he takes a cautious step forward, once more closing the distance for hopefully the last time. Maya lets him even as she looks slightly distressed with worry, her eyes flicking over his face quickly as he leans into her. But all Lucas does is rest their foreheads together, and the moment that their skin has made contact Maya's eyes flutter closed as she exhales shakily. Lucas gives her a moment to breathe, to take in the situation, knows that spontaneity is in Maya's nature but selfishness? Never has been. May never be.

It is one of the many things that Lucas loves about her.

"Maya." Lucas says softly, and Maya's eyes flutter open and look directly into his own, her blue eyes bright and open. Lucas licks his lips nervously, feels the hoard of butterflies in his stomach take rapid and unexpected flight as he prepares for what he is about to say. "I want to _be_ with you. Totally. Completely. Without secrets or dishonesty or doubts. Do you want that?"

Maya's face twists suddenly, her eyes filling with tears that she lets fall, as she nods."More than _anything_ but-"

"Marry me." Lucas bursts out suddenly. Maya eyes widen as Lucas brings his hands up to her neck to cradle her head as he speaks. " Please. I... _please_."

Maya is still for no more for a moment but that is more than long enough for Lucas heart to go through an array of emotions, for his mind to jump to a million terrible conclusions, for his blood to run cold.

That is until she starts nodding.

"Yes?" Lucas asks in disbelief, his lips slowly beginning to turn up. " _Yes_?"

"Yes, I… gods, Lucas." Maya says breathlessly, and before Lucas grin can widen any more than it already has Maya has pushed herself onto her tip toes to kiss him silent, her mouth moving against his passionately even as her tears continue to fall. She pulls back from his lips with a wet sound, leaning her forehead against his as she sniffles wetly and sucks her bottom lip between her teeth. "I never thought I'd hear you say that."

"I never thought that I would get to say that." Lucas admits, and Maya's smile is around the meat of her bottom lip, her eyes bright with joy and Lucas is relieved to see the hollowness within them disappear. He looks her over in reverence, looks until Maya sputters out a slightly delirious laugh of happiness, looks between the warm kisses that he places on her pink mouth.

"God I love you so much…" Lucas murmurs between one kiss and the next and Maya hums in reply, allowing Lucas to lift her off the ground by an arm around her waist without complaint. Lucas suddenly recalls the situation at hand, puts Maya back on the ground, pulls away from her lips reluctantly. "Are we doing this? Are we running away together?"

"You're really willing to throw all this away for me?" Maya asks and Lucas doesn't even pause.

"Maya, nothing is worth more to me than you." Lucas says sincerely, and Maya eyes fill with new tears as she looks genuinely astonished for a moment. Her smile starts small but begins to stretch across her cheeks wider by the moment.

"We're running away together." She whispers, wonderstruck, and Lucas' grin could probably brighten a path through the darkest of the nights.

"We're running away together." Lucas repeats, kissing Maya quickly, feeling his own tears hot in his eyes. "When?"

"Tonight." Maya says confidently, nodding. Lucas' eyes widen.

"Tonight?"

"Well, it has to be right?" Maya says calmly, looking at Lucas patiently as she explains. "With all the excitement for Riley's arrival today we should be able to slip out, after all most of the staff will be focused on tomorrow's ball and most of the guards will be on high alert to make sure nobody gets in -"

"Maya, my love, you don't have to convince me." Lucas says with a laugh, and Maya looks slightly surprised. "I was just startled is all. The sooner I get to be together with you… the better."

Maya looks at Lucas fondly as she grins, bouncing up onto her tip toes to kiss the corner of his mouth." The North. We should go to The North. It's the safest, and if we go far enough we could find Eric's clan. He is… insane, but kind. He will protect us and keep us without question! We can be married there or-"

"Along the way? There is a church just a bit north of here in the Northeast Kingdom-" Lucas says quickly and Maya's brow furrows.

"North East? As in the Kingdom of King _Minkus_? Is he not Queen Topanga's previously betrothed? Do you really think it is a good idea for us to-"

"I trust his son." Lucas says confidently, clearly remembering Prince Farkle's bright honest smile as he introduced himself to Lucas, recalling the kindness with which he treated his servants. "The Northeast is friends of the Eastern Kingdoms and Farkle is...perhaps a bit power hungry, but warmhearted. He would not allow harm to come to us. He is actually in the kingdom right now, perhaps we could sneak out with his party passed the kingdom lines …"

"I have to say goodbye to Riley!" Maya says suddenly, eyes wide as she pulls back from Lucas. "I know you said that we'll see her again but we don't know when that will be-"

"Of course, yes, go to her! Give her my love, and I… I shall find Prince Farkle and try to convince him to help us." Lucas says quickly and Maya nods, jumping in to kiss him quickly.

"I love you." She whispers and Lucas can't help but grin, feels his heart soar with just those words.

"Always." Lucas breathes in a vow, grabbing Maya's hand and holding it as she slowly pulls away to leave the room. Maya gives him a small but blissful smile before she exits in a swish of her dress, white just like the day they met, white just like it shall be on their wedding day.

And if Lucas thought that his smile was impossible to stifle before, he cannot even conceive weakening it now.

He's marrying Maya.

He's going to be with Maya.

Lucas doesn't know how long he's been still when the door opens again, all he knows is that he startles quite spectacularly much to Zay's amusement. His friend grins brightly and bows mockingly as he balances a bouquet of daisies in one hand impressively.

"Your Highness. Good to see that the ruler of our kingdom is on high alert as usual, cause you know sometimes I worry." Zay says sarcastically as Lucas rights himself, and the prince rolls his eyes goodnaturedly, shaking his head in amusement. Zay grins before he glances at the vanity, sees the bouquet of daisies already there. He glances between the bouquet in his hand and the one on the vanity twice, brow furrowing quickly. "What in the world…"

"What?" Lucas asks happily, because from now until the end of his days he will do everything happily because he is _marrying Maya_. Zay is too distracted to notice his bliss though, walks up to the vanity and puts down the bouquet in his hands to examine the other one curiously, ruffling his hand through the flowers in search of something.

"Your mother sent me to come deliver these flowers for Riley… but why would she ask me to deliver them if she already had an identical set delivered?" Zay says in confusion and Lucas tilts his head at the oddness of that as well.

But after a moment he shrugs noncommittally. After all flowers aren't important when he has news like he does, in the grand scheme of life how important could and extra bouquet of flowers be? "You know my mother, always over courteous."

"Yeah, and detailed as the hells too." Zay mutters as he pulls back from the first bouquet with a frown. "She has literally included a card with the kingdom seal and a parable on it for Riley to read with every single bouquet that I have ever delivered for her. This one?" Zay says as he points at the first bouquet. "No card. This one?" Zay points at the one he delivered. "Card."

Lucas shakes his head disbelief, snorting. "I never knew you paid so much attention to my mother."

Zay gives Lucas a deadpan look that speaks for itself, and Lucas' laugh is bright and teasing as he moves towards his friend, places both hands firmly on Zay's shoulders. Zay blinks up at Lucas distractedly, still looking between the bouquets in bewilderment until Lucas claps a warm hand on his friend's neck.

"Zay." Lucas says intensely, and Zay finally gives him his full attention. Lucas grins. "I'm getting married."

Zay does nothing for a moment before he slowly begins to narrow his eyes in worry.

"Did you seriously just realize that?" Zay asks half mockingly, but the pucker of his brow as he looks over Lucas' face betrays his concern. "Lucas your wedding's in a month. You've been engaged _all your life_ \- are you okay? Should I take you to the physician-?"

"Not to Riley." Lucas clarifies quickly, and Zay's concern turns rapidly into almost comical disbelief as he raises an eyebrow high. "To Maya."

And Lucas can't help that his grin begins to edge the corners of his lips until he is smiling like an idiot, even as his best friend seems to go into shock.

"I'm sorry, what?" Zay asks, and Lucas' lips stretch wider.

"I'm marrying Maya."

"Does _she_ know that?" Zay asks in bewilderment and Lucas shoves him in the shoulder.

"Of course she knows you fool." Lucas says but not a moment after the words leave his mouth Zay is narrowing his eyes to almost slits.

"Does _Riley_ know that?" He asks lowly and Lucas opens his mouth to speak before closing it again. He grimaces.

"That...is a work in progress." Lucas mutters and he only grunts in slight pain when his friend smacks him in the arm.

" _Lucas_." Zay hisses and Lucas flails slightly.

"Maya's telling her Zay! And besides it's not like Riley will be brokenhearted, she doesn't love me that way." Lucas says quickly, but Zay's glare doesn't let up. Lucas' lips twitch slightly. "You, on the other hand…"

"You shut your stupid princely mouth right now." Zay says instantly and Lucas' smile widens.

"Tell her you love her Zay." Lucas advises for the umptenth time and Zay shakes his head in disbelief.

"You see _that_ , is what we commoners refer to as 'a terrible idea'. You might not encounter a lot of those yourself because of your princely princeness and also, just generally, your _face_ , but we peasants try to avoid those, just as a rule of thumb. You know, just so we can keep our heads where we want them to be, maybe steer clear of the chance of us getting rotten fruit thrown at our faces-"

"Zay. Today Riley told me that she had no hope of finding true love for herself." Lucas says carefully, looking his friend directly in the eyes. "You could be the true love that she's been waiting for!"

"Oh Lucas the good…" Zay says with a slightly bitter smile. " Forever the optimist. Or maybe it's naive? Or, you know, both! You really think princess Riley would be interested in a servant boy? Not just a servant but...one of my status?"

And Zay doesn't say more, just indicates to all of him generally, the skin that covers his muscles the scars that cover his body. Lucas feels his blood cool instantly at the reference, because Zay-

Zay is no less a person than _any_ of them.

"Riley doesn't care about that. Neither do I, and neither should _you_. You are worth no less than her, or me, or _anyone_." Lucas says with utmost confidence and Zay smiles.

"You think I don't know that? I'm awesome." Zay says halfheartedly, his smile weak at best. "But if you think it's hard for you and Maya to be together… imagine a princess and a man of the south? It would never happen. It's unheard of to even have interrelations between Southerners and Northerners, but a _princess_? Chief Billy would have a better chance, and even _then-_ "

" _Riley doesn't care about that_." Lucas says, leaving no room for argument. "But _you_ do. And you shouldn't Zay. Who you are it's...nothing to be ashamed of."

Zay huffs a laugh, and rolls his eyes but Lucas shakes his head, claps both hands on his friend's shoulders, looks him directly in the eyes. "Zay Babineaux I made you my squire because you were _worthy_ the position. You're the funniest person I know, next to maybe Maya, you're kind and considerate and thoughtful and intelligent and _more than just the colour of your skin_ , more than just a man of the south, and Riley Matthews, the woman you have loved from afar since you laid eyes on her, _could love you_. I need you to know that. I need you to understand to that."

Zay looks at Lucas in confusion, brows furrowed as he looks over his friend's expression. "What's wrong with you?"

"Tell me you understand Zay." Lucas says instead of answering and Zay opens his mouth, eyes flickering with mischief but Lucas shakes his head firmly. " _Zay_."

Zay pauses for a long moment, looking at Lucas with an unreadable expression before he nods. "I understand."

"Good." Lucas says with a nod, pulling away from Zay. "If you remember nothing else I've told you, remember that okay?"

"What in the gods names are you even-"

"I'm leaving Zay." Lucas says quietly, and Zay just stares at Lucas for a silent moment before scoffing.

"Well yeah, it's not like you can marry Maya here. Your father would have her imprisoned or killed or _worse_. We have to be long gone by the time he even notices that you're both not in the kingdom! Now, I could probably hide you guys down south, even though you'll both stick out like sore thumbs with your pretty pale asses-"

"No, Zay, I need you to stay here for me." Lucas says lowly and Zay's eyes bulge.

"I'm sorry, _what_?" Zay asks quickly, and Lucas rushes to explain.

"I need someone to tell me what my father is doing, if he's coming after us or if he's not, and you are one of the few people I trust. I know it's a lot to ask-" Lucas says through a grimace and Zay's eyes are still wide.

"Lucas, I'll be the first person he'll ask for your location!" Zay near shouts and Lucas shushes him.

"I know! Which is why I need you to go below ground." Lucas says conspiratorially and Zay huffs a disbelieving laugh.

"You're insane."

"You're my best friend."

"That's not _my_ fault!"

"Zay, I have utmost confidence that you probably won't get caught-!"

" _Probably_!"

"I know you have connections in the castle, just stay in the outskirt villages maybe and-" Lucas explains quickly but Zay rolls his eyes.

"Oh, well don't _insult_ me by telling me how to do what I do best! I'll do it, you jerk, but just know that whenever you and Hart have little crown renounced babies, there better be an Isaiah in there-"

"Really?" Lucas asks in surprise. "I thought it would require more convincing than that."

Zay points at Lucas bluntly."Your first born child. Isaiah Friar Hart. Non negotiable."

Lucas grins is back in full force as he hugs Zay tightly, squeezing him despite his protest. "Thank you my friend."

"Even if it's a girl, Lucas. _Isaiah Friar Hart_."

* * *

Lucas knows nothing about preparing to run away with somebody, and even less about preparing to for a wedding, so he just grabs everything he can carry in two large satchels and enough food to last a few days. He manages to do it all without being seen with the help of Zay, who seems to know the secret passages of the castle better than Lucas himself. Zay also manages to grab Lucas a ring for Maya, the origins of which Zay simply tells Lucas not to worry about. The ring is simple and gold, with a small flower made out of jade instead of diamond, and Lucas didn't think anything could be more perfect for Maya. But before he could communicate his thanks to Zay, his friend had run off to assist Lucas' mother with something, quickly rambling something about reducing suspicion by acting normal.

Which leaves Lucas alone in a secret passage behind a staircase with little idea of how to get back to Riley's rooms.

Lucas looks at the forking passages in front of him, purses his lips as he tries to decide between left and right before sighing deeply and taking the left. He walks along it quickly, not wanting to be late for Maya's arrival. He still has yet to speak to Prince Farkle, but perhaps he and Maya can do it together. For some reason Lucas believes that the two of them will get along splendidly.

Lucas follows down the passage until the exit, stepping carefully as he lugs the satchels behind him. He looks out of the passage curiously, glancing around the room he came out into only to see that it is the stables. He sighs in relief, because he knows the way to Riley's rooms from here, can make it completely unseen if he plays this right-

" _Hello_ , mi _lady_."

Lucas pauses, and cocks his head slightly because-

"Oh! Hello...um, you are?"

Is that-?

"Prince Farkle of the Northeast. And from the tales I have heard of your beauty I can only assume that you are Lady Riley of the Western Isles."

Oh no.

Lucas peaks around the passage to see Riley and Farkle, Riley with a horse brush in hand and a bright smile on her face, and Farkle with a slightly awed smile on his own. Riley laughs in amusement.

"While I am indeed who you speak of, I cannot help but be curious as to who is telling these tales of my beauty…" Riley teases with a grin and Farkle shrugs.

"Well, you see it is not physical beauty that they speak of." Farkle says and Riley raises a brow.

"Oh?"

"No, of course not. The tales are of the beauty of your words Lady Riley. And I must admit...the one spreading said tales may be myself…" Farkle says smoothly and Riley laughs even as Farkle takes her hand and bends to place a chaste on the back of it. "But in my defense, I have not said anything that was untrue."

"Oh, of course not!" Riley says jestingly, her smile lighting up her face and Lucas eyes are wide in his inner turmoil as he slowly backs away from the scene and back into the passage.

He'll find another way back.

* * *

When Lucas finally makes his way back to the room he is still lugging the bags behind him, and only sees a flash of Maya blonde hair before he speaks.

"Maya, you will not believe what I just saw, _Prince Farkle_ and Riley! He was flirting with her and she was reciprocating and I don't know how to feel because you know about how Zay feels for her-"

"No, I don't actually, please enlighten me _your highness_."

Lucas freezes on the spot at the unfamiliar voice, his hand pausing on the doorknob. He closes his eyes slowly in dread at being caught, takes a deep breath before turning to face-

The servant with the bouquet.

Lucas blinks in confusion at the small girl, looks over her confident stance in bewilderment. The girl only smiles kindly, making Lucas' brow furrow more tightly.

"You." He says for lack of anything else to say, and the girl's smile widens, her grin edging on childish.

"Me." She says happily. She nods at the bags in Lucas hands pointedly, her lips curling into something mischievous. "Going somewhere my ledge?"

"I….am going on a trip with my betrothed." Lucas says in reply and the girl laughs brightly.

"The truth for once! What a change of pace, your highness!" She says mockingly and Lucas raises a brow.

"Excuse me?" Lucas asks lowly, and the girl's grin is toothy, almost shark like it it's predatoriness.

"Oh, I mean no offense your majesty. It was a compliment! It seems that a life of honesty has taken to you well. It suits you. It is a shame that it is much too late for that. You have already signed your fate." The girl says with a nonchalant wave of her hand.

"My fate? What… who _are_ you?" Lucas asks in confusion and the girl smirks. A sudden gust of wind flies through the room, shutting the door behind Lucas with a slam and blowing both satchels out of his hands. Lucas is blown back into the door, banging his skull on the unyielding wood with a hiss of pain. Lucas' looks at the witch with wide eyes, tries to move off the surface of the door only to find that he can't.

"Lucas Friar do you think your happiness is worth more than the happiness of many?" The girl asks curiously, her voice sickeningly sweet, and Lucas grits his teeth as he tries to pull his arm off the surface of the door.

"No, I...I never said that-"

"But you do believe that your love is worth more?" She asks and Lucas feels anger flare up within him.

"No! Worth more than whose - what right do you have to ask me this, to do this to me-"

"Do you know that the union of the West and East could bring about a thousand loves?" She asks, her eyes far off. "One. Thousand. Loves that could be successful or end, loves that could go unrequited or reciprocated, loves that could last years or seconds. One thousand loves through many years and decades... and that is only in _this_ world! Imagine the next! The ripples of your simple union do not just affect you Lucas Friar. Do you think that you can afford to be selfish? Do you think that the love of you and… _the servant girl_ is worth more than all that? Do you think your love _amounts_ to that?"

"Don't call her that." Lucas says immediately, and the girl laughs brightly, looking thoroughly amused by the situation as Lucas feels his fists curl. "And I don't think Maya and I are worth more than anyone. We are equal to them and we deserve love _just as much as they do_."

The witch raises a brow, and huffs a girlish laugh, tilting her head in abject amusement. But there is an ice surrounding her green eyes that threatens to freeze the whole kingdom. "That is an adorable philosophy, your highness. However, it is inaccurate. You, a single man, and your love, a single woman, do not have enough love to outweigh the many that would come from the union of the West and East. That is fact. Now tell me...do you still want to be with her?"

And despite the threat that seeps between the high-pitched words, Lucas does not have to think about it, would never have to think about it.

"Always."

The girls smile is almost vicious, looking unfitting on her young features like the portrait of a girl painted with another's face

"Then your wish shall be considered."

Not a moment after the last syllable has left her lips does the wind start up again, blowing through the room like a whirlwind as the girl slowly steps closer to Lucas. Even though the wind billows with enough strength to lift books of Riley's poetry off the vanity and pluck petals off both bouquets of daisies, it is silent, making it possible for Lucas to hear the girl with perfect clarity as chaos reigns around them.

"You, Lucas Friar, first son of Godrick, first in line for the throne and first to abandon it, shall live a thousand loveless lives to bring balance to the thousand loves you have made unattainable. Your love for the wench shall be your undoing, and your lives alone shall be a pitiful thing. You shall be punished for how very _selfish_ you have been." The woman mocks as she gently pats his cheek and Lucas feels warmth spread through his body from the point of contact, grimaces as he feels the heat seep from his skin into his bones. The girl grins.

" But. As I am an apprentice of Liselle, I shall make this a two way spell. If your soon to be bride can come to your side within the time that gives a second for each life you have broken...then as my token to you, the man who will never rule an empire I will give you your last desire. You will be with your love always, for all of your days, for a thousand existences in which you will cross distances to be together. Forever. However, once you are together your time is short. An act of love between the two of you will deport you from one life to the next in exactly the time that the love you have stolen would have lasted. It could be seconds, minutes, years, but I promise Friar it will be no time less and no time added. You will know when your time is near it's end because your very being will bend around you. But dear Prince don't worry too much, for now all you need is a single touch, to make this spell come true."

The girl places her other hand on his opposite cheek and Lucas suddenly feels like his body is burning hot, his very blood searing through him. He clenches his teeth against the pain and tries to block of the clear sound of the witch's laughter.

"So what will it be your highness? A thousand years alone or a thousand years finding and losing your love? Which is worse? To love and lose or to never love at all?" She asks with a near gleeful lilt to her voice and Lucas can do nothing but gasp in pain in response, his eyes watering in agony as he watches the petals of daisies pass between them. At this the girls perk up. "Oh, I almost forgot! Anyone who has been in contact with the pollen of adultery that fills the bouquet you took from me will be connected to you. Riley Matthews of the West will live a loveless life if you do. Zay Babineux of the South will live a thousand lives right along with you if your Heart comes in time. I know how much you love your friends your highness. I thought it only fair that their fate be tied to yours. Of course they will be as oblivious as they are now, they have to be. Can you imagine? Five Aware in the Cycle of Existence…"

Lucas pulls at the magic binding him with all his strength, manages to get his hand loose enough to swing at the witch, but his hand merely goes through thin air as the girl transports herself to the other side of the room.

"Testy, testy. Violence will not help you now my ledge. Hurting me will do nothing, the spell is already cast."

"Undo it." Lucas grits out, his body slumping as he lets his arm fall from the door. The girl hums in thought.

"Not possible."

"Unravel my friends from my fate." Lucas demands breathlessly as his other arm falls, his body slowly disconnecting from the door.

"Also impossible."

The pain pulses through Lucas like a heartbeat, and he falls to his knees, gasping.

"Make it stop…" Lucas begs and the girl smiles sweetly.

"I don't want to." She says, her voice pitched kindly and Lucas curls in on himself, feeling the wind brush past his skin as he curls into fetal position. "Remember this pain Lucas Friar. It is nothing less than you deserve."

 _For loving somebody?_ Lucas thinks and the girl is suddenly beside him, smiling above him benevolently.

"For taking more than you deserve. Do you see how fate works Lucas? Balance. It is needed. _I am needed._ Otherwise chaos ensues. You earthly beings would run amuck, people would get more than they deserve others would get less. You all need me so much more than you know."

 _Who are you?_ Lucas thinks or he might have said it he's not sure, but either way the girl brushes the sweaty hair from his brow with a touch that could be mistaken for kind, smiles brightly.

"I do not have a name Lucas, I am not one of you. But if it suits you, you can call me Sophia. Does that make you feel better?" the girl asks, giving a slightly mocking pout as if talking like to a small child.

It doesn't. The girl laughs but Lucas isn't sure if it's because knowing her name does not make him feel better in the slightest or if it's because of the choice names his mind is slowly assigning for her.

"Isn't it funny, that depending on how this spell goes...I could either be the last face you see or one of the few consistent faces you will see for the next thousand existences..."

Lucas can't even find it in him to think a sarcastic remark as pain pulses through him once more, making his spine straighten and his eyes water as he gasps.

"Goodby Lucas Friar."

The pain blurs time, blends the world into colours and confusions. Lucas could swear that Riley's bed was on the ceiling above him, can accurately recall the daisies twisting through the air like fish. Time turns into a thing unknown so much so that Lucas can't tell whether or not Maya has met the time limit or not or if it may be possible that she is free of this fate.

He's not sure which option he prefers.

Within that time Lucas knows nothing but pain, absolutely nothing but agony until something cuts through, something makes its way to him.

And it's not a voice that cuts through silence, not a light that cuts through darkness. No, it's the feel of cool calloused hands on his too hot skin, the flickering of a familiar ocean gaze in and out of his vision. The gentle tickle of long hair on his collarbone. And Lucas knows that he's been cursed, understands completely what Sophia meant when she called for a merciless fate.

Because Lucas will have to lose this a thousand times.

He will have to lose Maya a thousand times.

And the white hot pain consuming Lucas' body seems to seep into his vision, the blinding light enveloping his field of sight completely with just white, white, white, and the feeling of Maya's hands, the tickle of her hair. And as the brightness overcomes him, he can hear incomprehensible words whispered in his ear, in a voice he would recognize anywhere, in any universe, in any life.

They were supposed to finally be together.

And they will be.

In this world and the next.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is is, the second installment of STK. This chapter was a whirlwind to write, and I suggest you get comfortable before you start reading because it is a long one. Thanks everyone who has reviewed or supported this story! Des and I are having an awesome time writing it. This chapter was done by me, Holly, and edited by the lovely Des.

Enjoy!

* * *

My Soul to Keep

Chapter Two

* * *

The applause is deafening, the spotlights blinding, and Maya Hart has to hold the neck of her microphone stand just to keep steady as she gives her final bow for the evening. She can feel the vibration of their chanting shaking the stage, hear the buzzing of her ears that is consequence of being constantly immersed by a booming bass and screaming fans. Underneath the curtain of blonde curls, the small girl takes a moment to close her eyes and inhales a deep breathe, before flipping the tendrils back behind her and giving the cheering crowd one last big smile.

"Thank you, San Diego!" Maya's voice booms from the speakers as the projectors on either side of the stage show her waving to the crowd below.

"MA-YA! MA-YA! MA-YA!"

She continues to wave, as the lights begin to dim, her smile frozen in place. But her eyes discreetly pan across the crowd, just as they have been doing all night, looking for one face amongst the throng of of fans pushed against the edge of the stage. She keeps her eyes roaming until the last spotlight clicks off, and darkness fills her vision in the place of the jade green gaze and half-laced grin she was looking for.

Maya curses under her breath as a stagehand guides her away.

.

.

"You were amazing out there! Your best concert yet, you little super star, you. Did I mention that I am best friends with a super star? I'm best friends with a _superstar_."

Riley Matthews' wide smile is seen in the reflection of the vanity mirror of Maya's dressing room as she stands over her best friend. The concert is officially coming to a close, Maya having finished the last of her VIP meet and greet, and the blonde is given a few moments of privacy in her dressing room before she has to be shuffled back on the tour bus. Riley's brown eyes bulge wide as the words spill from her lips, and her backstage pass swings left and right below her neck as she bounces on the tips of her stylish brown boots. Maya glances over at the styrofoam cup in the brunette's jittering hand as she finishes wiping off the last of her eye-makeup and raises a disapproving brow.

"Whose idea was it to give you coffee?"

Riley takes one last gulp from her cup before throwing it over her shoulder, surprisingly making it into the trashcan behind them. "That is not important. What is important is that you should be smiling and excited and not just sitting there all quiet and sulky and-"

"Sulky?" Maya interrupts with a small smirk. At the question she takes a gulp from her own cup filled with herbal tea- a necessity for her well-used voice before and after every show. Riley waves her hands dismissively at her.

"You know what I mean. The point is, you just gave an amazing concert and you should be excited!"

"Riley, This is like the thirtieth show I've done. I'm not exactly going to go crazy, " Maya replies before she takes one last gulp of her tea, letting the warmth soothe her tired vocal chords. Placing the cup down, she uses her free hands to unclasp the thick gold chains from her neck and lays them down on the vanity, her chest feeling instantly lighter without the heavy metal. In the mirror she can see what remains of her thick black liner smudged at the corners of her eyes. Her hair, once voluminous and glossy, has turned limp and knotted. She looks as tired as she feels, but she can't leave quite yet.

Riley gives Maya a disapproving look as the blonde gets up to change into the yoga pants and t-shirt hanging over the dressing screen in the corner of the room. Even as she steps behind the wooden panel, Maya can feel the frustration radiating off her best friend.

"That would be fine if you had acted happy just _once_ after finishing a show. I don't think I have seen you smile stepping off stage _one time_ since we started going on tour."

"Riles, relax, I'm just tired," Maya sighs as she comes back out from the dressing screen. Her sequined dress is crumbled in a ball in her hand even though she knows her wardrobe stylist will have her head. Riley's eyes flitter to the garment with an almost mournful expression before she returns her attention to her best friend.

"Maya," she says, drawing out the word in that voice she gets when she is about to pry further into someone's personal life, her tone as if about to explain something to a small child. "Your sour mood has nothing to do with that project of yours, does it?"

Maya opens her mouth just as a knock comes from the door.

"Speaking of which…"

The blonde ignores her best friend as she crosses her arms over her chest and nods her head in the door's direction. "Get in here Farkle."

The door opens to reveal Farkle Minkus, a headset around his bowl haircut that hasn't changed since the day Maya met him their freshman year of high school six years ago. He holds a clipboard in his hand, and a stern look in his brown eyes.

"I told you. No private dressing room, no concert, _no exceptions_. Maya Hart is a very busy woman and if she is going to take time from her own tour to play at your event then you are going to have to pull out a little more than a _muffin basket_."

"Farkle," Maya starts but he puts a up a finger in her direction.

"Yes...I'm glad we could come to an agreement. Oh, and, we still expect those muffins," Farkle removes the headset from his ear and turns his attention to the two girls in the dressing room. "Hello ladies."

"Farkle," Maya and Riley say in unison, but while Riley is still bouncing in her seat with a smile on her face Maya stands with her hip out and hand over her chest, sending an impatient glare in the younger boy's direction. Farkle meets Maya's gaze without flinching.

"Why, Maya, that is no way to look at your manager who just scored you a leading spot at one of the biggest showcases of the year."

"Oh my god, you got Maya in the Summer Sound Sensational?" Riley screams beside her, body practically shaking at the news. Farkle nods and Riley lets out a squeal of excitement. The brunette turns to her best friend expectantly, but the blonde is still standing with her arms crossed. Riley throws her arms up in the air before pointing accusingly at Maya. "See, sulky."

Maya continues to ignore her. "Farkle."

"Maya."

The super star lets out a sigh. "Did you find him or not?"

Farkle's face immediately falls, and Maya feels her heart drop to the floor even though she's known the answer since the moment she stepped on stage. She had just hoped for a second that she could have been wrong, that this time would be the last time.

Hope really was for suckers.

Maya turns around so she doesn't have to see Farkle and Riley exchange worried looks. After a moment she hears Farkle clear his throat.

"None of the security guards were able to spot the boy in the sketch you gave us," Her friend begins slowly. "Nor did any of the ticket sales records come up with match for the name Lucas Friar."

The room becomes silent for a moment as the two cautiously watch their blonde friend as she slowly turns around and gives a small nod.

"Maya," Riley starts cautiously, all the bounce out of her step as she approaches her best friend and places a comforting hand on her shoulder. Despite the popstar's frustration she is grateful for the touch, and as she meets her friend's comforting brown eyes she is reminded of the image of them sitting in a stone walled room, wearing long dresses with tied bodices, a fire crackling behind them. Instantly the blonde pulls away.

"They're starting to pack up the bus," Maya says, her voice sounding as if she has just run a mile with hundred pound weights strapped to her back. "I need to start getting ready to leave." She gives both her friends a pointed look, but they blink back at her, oblivious, so she adds, " _Alone._ "

Farkle doesn't bother to argue, though their is still a hint of worry in the furrow of his brows, but he just points at the watch on his wrist. "You have fifteen minutes." He taps the twelve before walking out. "Don't be late."

As Maya heads back to her vanity chair, Riley lingers by the doorway. She watches her friend with furrowed brows, a frown on her face as Maya runs her hands through her long hair. Seeing her best friends reflection in the mirror, the girl doesn't bother to say anything as she begins to collect various cosmetics scattered across the countertop.

"What makes you think this boy is out there?" Riley asks, her voice soft as she watches her friend.

"Riles-"

"And even if he is out there, what makes you think he is going to come to one of these concerts?" the brunette continues, her mouth beginning to move faster and faster as she continues. "Is it some kind of vision? Some kind of magazine horoscope? Because Maya, you are my best friend and I can't stand to see you get so upset over this..this...I don't know what because you won't tell me who this guy is or how you even know him!" Riley says gesturing with her hands in the air. Her voice is not mad, but frustrated, and her gaze becomes sad as she takes a moment of pause. "I just… I just don't want you to be sad anymore. That's all."

Maya's grip tightens on the card sat on the edge of a vase of sunflowers she has been running her thumb across -she gets the same bouquet and note from the same boy every show, which is sweet and flattering, but often fills her with a twinge of sadness. Even though it is from _a_ boy, it doesn't mean it is from _the_ boy; he would have sent daisies. She can't meet her friends eyes as she says. "He's going to come, Riley."

Riley looks at her friend with big eyes, and Maya can recall more than one occasion when the roles were reversed and Riley was the one lecturing Maya about hope and faith.

"But, how do you know?" the taller girl asks, leaning against the door frame, and Maya swivels her chair so she is staring straight at her friend.

"He has to," the blonde says, and the words fall from her mouth as a fact. Riley stares at her friend for a few more seconds, before slowly turning to walk away. She quietly shuts the door behind her, leaving Maya to stare at the place her friend had just stood.

But even though Riley might think that what she has is naive hope, Maya knows better. Because even with another lifetime to take in her best friend's lessons, the blonde still hasn't learned how to open her heart of her own free will. What she has is not hope.

It is desperation.

"Awe, was Prince Charming a no show again?"

The sweet simpering voice fills the room as if carried in by a mysterious wind, and though the high-pitched tone is drenched in sympathy, the sound of it makes Maya's blood run cold. It is the voice of her nightmares, ones that somehow blur into reality until the blonde cannot tell what is fact and what is fantasy and, not for the first time, it has entered her dressing room.

Maya blinks into the mirror's reflection, a petite girl appearing in the image, sitting on top of box full of instrument equipment. Her straw blonde hair can no longer be fit into the braids she once wore, but instead is cut into a stylish pixie cut with wispy bangs that fall just above her heavily lined green eyes. Her small, pale, frame is covered by tight, ripped jeans that cover her belly-button and a crop-top sold on Maya's concert tour with the word _Hart_ written in bold, black letters. The girl holds a compact in front of her face, the mirror angled above her by one hand and a tube of bright red lipstick in the other. She finishes applying the tube to the edge of her lips and gives her appearance an appreciative glance before snapping the compact shut and turning her attention to the other blonde. With all the cosmetics and simpering smile, the girl reminds Maya of a strange china doll.

"Gods, I love this century," she says with a large grin that might have once been kind but looked sinister paired with the girl's gaze that glinted dangerously as she looked over the singer.

Maya feels her lips tug into a tight scowl as her eyes narrow. She whips around in her seat and glares daggers at the witch. "What do you want?" she hisses.

The witch, Sophia, gives her a mocking pout and waves her finger in the air. "Ah, ah, careful. Remember who you are talking to."

Maya knows exactly who she is talking to, because ever since she had woken up in this world six years ago the glinting green eyes and lipstick wearing face had followed her around like a persistent knat. But even though the presence of the witch made Maya feel like she could take Lucas' old broadsword through the girl's throat, she knew better than to anger her.

She still remembers the nightmares she got the last time.

Maya keeps her lips shut tight, but continues to watch the witch with a hateful stare. Sophia seems to find her expression more amusing than insulting, and leans forward as she continues to speak.

"Don't tell me you are still upset over your Prince. I mean, I thought it would take a few more lives for him to get tired of you, but I guess when it comes down to it all men are the same," Sophia's voice becomes slightly more strained at the end and the glint in her eyes diminishes for a second as she stares down at her painted nails, but the moment she looks up again her spark and smile are back. "Oh well, I suppose it makes things easier for you in the end."

Maya's hands are fists in her lap, and it takes all her willpower to keep her voice controlled as she demands. "What have you done with him?"

Sophia's smile becomes possibly even larger and more sickly sweet. "Absolutely nothing, darling. Absolutely nothing," she says. "This world, this world is all yours. I'm just a humble observer. It is up to you guys to find each other, and if you don't…" her voice trails off as she swings her feet back and forth from under her, not tall enough to touch the floor, and her face is looking at Maya with something too malicious to be called joy as she gazes at Maya as if she is the witch's favorite doll. "Well, I guess you will never have to worry about finding each other again."

Maya keeps her mouth shut, and one of her hit songs begins to play. Sophia pulls out her smartphone from her pocket and clicks the music off as she reads what is on the screen.

"Ooooh. After party on sixth street. I better bounce," the witch says, as her thumbs move rapidly across the keypad. She looks up just as she hops off her seat and pockets her phone. "Great concert by the way. Truly one of your best." Her voice is full of mirth behind her smile as she gives a small little wave. "Ta ta, darling. Till next time."

With a snap of her fingers, a wind enters the windowless room. Maya has to close her eyes against the gust as half-written music sheets and beauty produces fly around her. In an instant, the wind stops, and when Maya opens her eyes all of her items are neatly packed in their respective bags and Sophia is gone.

.

.

Lucas barely feels his legs as he exits the just landed aircraft, a bag on his back and in his hand to match the ones underneath his tired eyes. His ears still ring with the cries of the child sitting behind him that lasted the entire fourteen hour flight. His shirt is wrinkled, his hair a mess, and he feels as if he could sleep for a month, but Lucas grins as he spots the sign with _Lucas The Good_ written in chicken-scratch handwriting held high in the air by the dark-skinned boy in the front, wearing a smug look on his face.

"I'm guessing that this is for me leaving you for sixth months?" Lucas asks as he reaches his best friend, directing his attention at the sign. Zay's smile remains unfazed.

"Nope. Me rearranging your room into my personal gym is your punishment for that little stunt. The sign is for me."

"You don't even work out," Lucas accuses.

Zay's smile grows even prouder, as he finally lowers the sign and gives Lucas a wink. "Exactly."

Lucas shakes his head in amusement, not sure if it is the sight of his best friend that is making him laugh or the jetlag. He claps his friend on the shoulder. "I've missed you buddy."

Zay repeats the gesture. "I know," he says before turning on his heel and heading out the front doors. Lucas just shakes his head as he follows him.

"So," Zay says once they are seated in his old chevvy, and after being on a cramped airplane for so long Lucas has never found the old, spring-seats to be so comfortable. "How was Russia? Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Russia was great," Lucas replies easily, ignoring Zay's second question as he stares out at the Seattle freeway. The sky is gray and it is raining heavily against the windshield, but the trees off to the sides are even greener than Lucas could have remembered. He has missed the tall evergreens, especially in comparison to the starkness of Moscow.

At twenty-one, Lucas had just managed to graduate with his business degree from The University of Washington, and had surprised everyone when he announced that instead of taking one of the few local, well-paying jobs offered to him after graduation he decided to take a small internship that sent him halfway across the world to the cold Moscow, Russia.

As far back as Lucas could remember, he always felt as if he was missing something- as if the world was harboring some great secret from him, and no matter how hard he begged it would not tell him what it was. He thought it was something that would fade away after he got his degree, but graduation came and he felt no closer to fulfillment than before. Zay, who had been his roommate since their freshman year, had heard enough of Lucas' ominous complaining about how there was some strange hole in his life and had told him to do an _Eat Pray Love_ and travel the world until he found prosperity. Having just spent all his money on college, Lucas did not exactly have the money to spend on a grand spiritual journey, so a software internship in Moscow was his next best thing.

Except apparently it wasn't, because even after six months surrounded in a different place in a whole new culture the world was still not offering up any of its secrets, and Lucas was still left feeling just as lost as ever.

Goodness, he even sounds like Julia Roberts.

"That's great buddy," Zay says dismissively. "But do you know what is really great? America. Home of the world's greatest treasures like The Statue of Liberty, The Golden Gate Bridge, Beyonce…"

Lucas rolls his eyes. "I know, Zay."

Zay raises a hand in the air defensively. "I'm just reminding you man. Lord only knows what kind of Russian madness they put into your mind. You should probably stay in America for a while. You know, to heal."

"I'm not going anywhere, bud," Lucas says, his voice teasing but still flattered all the same. Despite the Babineaux's insistence over the last few months that the extra apartment space was nice and that he hardly noticed his best friend's absence, Lucas new for a fact that Zay had cried for a week street after Lucas had left the country.

"I'm just saying, Billy was really torn up about you leaving."

"Whatever you say, Zay."

With a large sigh, Lucas leans forward to turn on the radio before sitting back in his seat. A pop song emits from the speakers, and Zay instantly turns it up upon hearing it. Lucas is about to tease him, Zay's music taste has always been questionable, but the soprano voice he hears stops him.

Its powerful and soft, carrying the notes like a mother might a child, with strength and care, but there is something within the way the song is belted that is full of passion, a passion far from familial, and it manages to grasp Lucas' undivided attention as it continues on.

Zay says something, but Lucas doesn't hear him. He recognizes the voice, but as his mind shuffles through his memory he cannot find a face he knows that matches. He turns back to his friend, interrupting the Babineaux as he points to the radio.

"Who is that?"

"That?" Zay asks, and he side glances to Lucas as if he lost his mind before turning his attention back to the road. "I guess you would have just left when she became popular. That, my poor Russian-brainwashed friend, is Maya Hart. My future wife and possibly the biggest popstar since Taylor Swift- minus the cat obsession and like a hundred times hotter."

"Huh," Lucas looks at the window as the radio continues to play the girl's song. He listens to the words, still wondering where he has heard her voice before. He's sure he hadn't heard her singing in Russia, and he can't recall meeting anyone with that name before. His brow wrinkles, and the song begins to end just as their apartment complex comes into view.

"Maya Hart," the green-eyed boy tries the name against his lips, but though it is like the muscles of his mouth remember taking the shape of the words no memory comes back to him. "Intresting."

.

.

"I told you, Farkle, I'm done."

Two months later Maya sits in her New York Dressing Room, calmly sipping her second cup of herbal tea as Farkle gapes from behind her, headset mike lifted from his mouth.

"What do you mean your done? You can't be done!" the Minkus boy practically screams, his voice getting higher with every syllable. He turns to Riley who stands off to the corner watching the exchange with tired eyes. "Tell her, Riley!"

Riley gives a heavy shrug. "Farkle, this technically is the last night of the tour."

"Yes, the last night of _this_ tour," Farkle says. "But there is still a second album in the works. Interviews lined up, movie premieres planned, the Maya Hart for Target collection, not to mention the Summer Sound Sensational next month! You can't just walk away now."

Maya finishes her tea, her grip tightening on the now empty styrofoam cup so it crunches together in her hand. She gets up from the vanity walking towards the door where Farkle stands. Even in her heels, she is still a few inches shorter than him, but the harsh glare in her eyes practically makes her tower above him as she hisses. "Watch me."

Farkle and Riley wince as Maya slams the door behind her, throwing the crumpled cup in the trash behind her, and leaving them both to stand alone amongst the cosmetics and glittery dresses. They stand in silence for a moment, slightly dumbfounded, before Farkle turns back to Riley once more. His expression gives away all his nerves as he hurriedly asks. "She isn't serious right?"

Riley stares at the door. The frown on her face must be enough to answer Farkle's question because he lets out a primal growl and lifts his clipboard angrily in the air.

"I don't know what she wants from me! I've given her everything possible to make these last few months on the road great for her! I got her her first radio hit, first television appearance. I even got her face on a cereal box, and this is how she thanks me?" Farkle rants. He lowers his clipboard and glares down at it and then turns it towards Riley so she can see a copy of the sketch Maya had made for them the first week they went on tour. It was of a boy with a shy smile on his face. Even in pencil, it was clear the boy was very handsome, and Riley doubted there was a detail on his face the multi-talented singer had missed as she drew his features from the contents of her mind. Riley couldn't know for sure. After all, she had never seen him.

Farkle jabs his finger angrily at the sketch. "It's all this guys fault! Whoever he is. Maya's got herself all convinced she needs to find him and I can't use any of our resources to look for him because he has to come to _her_." He made another frustrated noise. " And now, because this pretty-boy hasn't shown up she just wants to give up everything we-

"You mean Maya-"

"-have worked for!" Farkle finishes giving the brunette girl a pointed look. Riley gives him a sympathetic smile.

"Are you done?" She asks, not unkindly. Farkle opens his mouth to say more but then deflates under her gaze.

"Yeah, I'm done."

Riley walks over to him and puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Maya's just upset. Come morning I am positive everything will sort itself out. She'll be able to think clearer once the tour is officially over," she says soothingly. Farkle gives her a dubious look and raises his brows.

"We are talking about the same, Maya Hart, right?" he asks her, the skepticism obvious in his voice. Riley gives his shoulder a squeeze, putting on a smile, but the truth is she has no idea what Maya will say come morning.

Riley had met Maya in their first year of high school and something had just automatically clicked between them, as if they had been friends for years and were just reuniting. But even six years of a friendship stronger than Riley ever thought possible, she also knows there is something that the blonde has kept a secret from her. There would be times when Maya would stare at something for a while, her eyes glazing over as if lost in another world. During their sleepovers she would whisper under her breath, talking about a princess, a prince, and a witch in disguise as she tossed and turned. Riley thought she must be dreaming, that her words were a reflection of an imagination untamed by the night, but there were times when the blonde would say something out of place, like accidently referring to Riley as my lady. Riley, despite popular belief, is not naive. She knows Maya has some secret, and that this secret has everything to do with the boy whose image she had sketched hundreds of times.

One of the first things Maya had done after meeting Riley was shown her the picture, the sketch that was attached to Farkle's clipboard. She called him Lucas, and had asked if Riley had ever seen him before. Riley had asked many times since then who the boy was in the picture, but Maya's only answer was the sad look in her eyes. After a while, Riley chose not to pry. When Maya requested they use her tour to look for the boy on the page, Riley helped convince Farkle to pull it off without question, because, whoever this boy was, he was important to her best friend which makes him important to _her_. But after years of waiting to uncover the mystery of Lucas Friar, Riley has only seen her friend grow sadder, and try as she might to keep everything under control she has no clue how to fix it.

Riley lets go of Farkle's shoulder, but keeps her smile frozen in place as she opens the dressing room door. "I'm going to see what this crowd is like before the show starts. I'll see you in a few."

With that, she steps into the hall and closes the door behind her, smile faltering the moment her heeled boot crosses the threshold. She might have no clue how to fix her friends ailing heart, but that isn't going to stop her from trying.

.

.

Smackle is smirking at him from her spot next to Billy. Even though her face is set in it's usual blank expression, Lucas knows. He can see it in her eyes.

"What?" he asks her, voice slightly defensive as he shifts back and forth on his feet.

"Your excitement for tonight's activities amuses me Lucas," Isadora explains in her robotic tone, not shaken in the slightest by the slight edge in her friend's voice. "I must admit, I did not hypothesise you to look forward to attending a festivity whose primary audience is thirteen year old girls."

Billy, whose arm is around the glasses wearing girl's shoulders, snorts and Lucas raises his hands in the air and points at his best friend who is proudly wearing his _Maya Stole My Hart_ t-shirt and a lovesick expression. They are all standing outside the concert Hall, getting ready to go inside as the ushers begin to open the doors. "Hey, Zay is just as excited as I am."

Smackle nodds. "Affirmative, but unlike you, Mr. Babineaux has the mind of a thirteen year old girl, so his reaction is to be predicted," Zay lets out a sound of protest, but the only girl in their group ignores him. "You on the other hand are a relatively mature individual. May I inquire why it is you are so excited to see this engagement with Miss Maya Hart?"

"It's called a concert, sweetie," Billy says with his arm still around her, looking at his girlfriend in amusement. Smackle looks at him blankly and he shakes his head. "Nevermind."

"Look, we're all in New York and about to see a concert that everyone says is good show, thirteen year old girl or not, I think that is reason enough to look forward to something," Lucas tries to explain, even though he knows that there is more to his good mood then what he is letting on.

Because tonight he is going to see the girl whose voice he has not been able to get out of his head since the moment he heard her on the radio, and watching her sing live has been all he has been able to think about since he convinced his friends to join him on his New York vacation a month ago.

Smackle's expression does not change, but Lucas knows she does not believe his answer so he is glad when Zay shoves a ticket in each one other hands and starts giving the group a serious talking to before the show.

"Alright guys, here is what we are going to do," Zay starts. "We are going to go in there and get our seats, on floor I might add-have I mentioned I know a guy?-Billy, you're our muscle. Anyone tries to block our view, you knock them out of the way, okay? Okay. Smackle you're going to stop doing that freaky thing where you manage to look like my computer and actually seem like you are having fun. Lucas, you are going to get your seat and stay perfectly still- ain't no one want to see that trainwreck you call dancing."

"And what are you going to be doing?" Billy asks, unamused at being referred to as "the muscle" as well as having his girlfriend being called a robot; he finds her mechanical voice cute.

"I, my friend, am going to be making Maya Hart fall madly in love with me," Zay says puffing out his chest and all three of them roll their eyes. Their friend ignores them and heads towards the performance center with a final clap of his hands. "Alright people, remember your jobs. Now let's go see my future wife!"

.

.

No matter how many concerts Maya performs, Riley feels she will never get used to the excitement of the entering crowd, the giddy voices exchanged between fans as they prepare to see their idol for the first time live on stage.

Riley stands off to the side as people file into the concert hall, brown eyes glinting with amusement as a tall, built, man screeches in excitement next to his girlfriend at the sight the stage, ready to be lit in less than thirty minutes. This night's crowd is one of their more diverse audiences, which is to be expected seeing as they are in New York. There is everything from Mom's and their young daughters to college kids holding hands with their significant others. Accents are flying in all directions, and Riley can pinpoint a few people from the UK, Germany, and Japan amongst the rushing faces.

Unlike Maya, Riley was never talented at art or singing. She was too clumsy to become a dancer, and was too bad of a liar to become an actress. She wasn't as book smart as Farkle- technology gives her headaches and biology makes her queasy. But as she grew older, the brunette realized she had gifts her friends did not, and one of those gifts was the ability to observe humanity.

It does not sound like the most coveted talent, but Riley takes it with pride. On tour, she has become the unofficial informant for the production team. She hangs out on the outskirts of the crowd and simply listens to what people have to say. She takes notes of what they like about the concert, what they dislike, if they are excited about the merchandise or think the Maya Hart bobblehead is a waste of money. Riley enjoys being a fly on the wall, and she cannot help but be a little sad at the possibility of this being her last opportunity to play investigator.

Riley feels a shoulder bump hers and she quickly hurries to move out of the way of the bustling crowd. Her heel gets caught in one of the cracks in the floor, the shoe becoming suddenly immobile, and before she knows it she is falling forward. She lets out a squeal of surprise, arms flailing behind her, when she feels someones arms steady her by the shoulders.

"Whoa there. You trying to learn how to fly or something, because I am pretty sure that is not the way to do it."

The brunette turns and finds herself face to face with a boy around her age with dark skin and a wide grin. His eyes are dark, but filled with light, and there is an adorableness that radiates from his smile that makes him attractive. Riley feels her breath hitch and her face heat up, but the boy in front of her's grin just grows.

"But with a face like that, you can fly to me any day," he says and Riley can't help but let out a little giggle. They stand there staring at each other for a moment, before the boy realizes he still has his hands on her shoulders and takes a dramatic step back. He sticks out his hand. "I'm Zay."

"I'm…" Riley is too busy staring at the cute boy to realize she has started to speak, and it is only when he gives her a slow nod to continue the she remembers she has to finish her sentence. "Riley! My name is Riley."

"Cool." Zay says slightly, dazedly, before clearing his throat and gesturing slightly awkwardly. "I mean, your name, it's cool, it's a nice name, Riley, um, not common."

"Thanks!" Riley says brightly, tries to think of something to follow that with, but only comes up with, "I got it for my birthday…"

Zay huff a laugh, his eyes crinkling with mirth as he regards Riley fondly. "Cute and funny. And training to fly! I mean, I'm not complaining, I just don't think it's a fair to all the other girls that you got so much goin' for you…"

Riley opens her mouth to reply to that but all that really comes out is a flattered giggle, which coincidentally makes Zay's smile widen. They stand there just a few feet away, staring at each other with silly smiles on their faces. There is something about the boy that is familiar to Riley, as if she had seen him once before in a dream. It is only when the sound of someone clearing their throat interrupts her thoughts that Riley blinks and turns to see a tall, tanned boy with green eyes and light brown hair standing behind Zay.

"Oh, this is my friend Lucas," Zay introduces after also blinking out of his trance. He offers her a sheepish smile which Riley returns. Riley gives the other boy a small wave, her attention still focused on Zay before the name registers in her brain. She turns her attention back to the green-eyed boy with a snap, recognizing him immediately.

"Did you say your name was Lucas?" she asks hurriedly, her eyes growing wide as her brain regains focus.

The boy shifts on his feet, "Um, yeah. Lucas Friar." He extends a hand to her, but Riley simply gapes at it not quite believing what she is seeing.

Riley can see the sketch in her mind, the one she knows so well after seeing it almost everyday by her best friend's bedside and amongst the production team. The eyes are the same shape, the mouth holding the exact same curve as he gives her a small, amused smile. Everything from the point of his chin to the cut of his hair is a perfect match, and Riley can't help but let her jaw drop.

"You," she says pointing at Lucas with a slightly shaking finger. " Your real."

Lucas and Zay blink back at her, confused. They exchange a look, but before they can say anything Riley is speaking again.

"You need to come with me," she says hurriedly, making to grab the Friar boy's hand as she begins to tug him along the way to backstage, ignoring his look of surprise. Zay follows behind them.

"Whoa whoa whoa," he says hurrying to stand in front of her before she can walk any further. "I thought you and I-I thought we had a moment, and now you are into my best friend? Harsh."

Riley shakes her head and lets go of Lucas' hand, trying to control her breathing. She can barely contain her racing heart as she looks between the two guys, and she is starting to regret the coffee she snuck behind Maya's back. "It's not like that! I mean, we did have a moment. A really nice moment, but I can't focus on that now. You guys just need to come with me, okay?"

"Come with you?" Lucas asks. "I'm sorry Miss but our friends are waiting for us and the concert is about to start and…"

Riley shakes her head. "Forget about the concert!" she says, and then all of a sudden she finds herself grinning because she knows she has just found the answer to solve her friends sadness. She raises her chin, placing her hands on her hips.

"How would you boys like to meet Maya Hart?"

.

.

Lucas can hear Maya's voice from all corners of the dome-like arena even tucked in a corner backstage, and though he can see the Riley's and some tall, lanky guy the brunette had introduced to them as Farkle, lips moving at a rapid pace as they try and speak in serious tones over the loud music, the green-eyed boy's full attention is on the blonde on stage.

Though he is mostly receiving a view of her profile, Lucas never thought he would be so close to the girl whose image has been plastered on every television screen, magazine, and at the center of his mind ever since he returned to the states. He can see her chest rise and fall in controlled breaths as she belts out notes center of stage, occasionally moving in some choreographed manor that sends her blonde curls dancing in front of her face, like the heads of golden snakes twisting on top of water. Her voice is full of passion, each word sung with a tender love reflected in her stormy-blue gaze, a gaze that almost looks sad as it closes for a quiet moment before turning its attention back to the roaring crowd.

"Pretty, cool, huh?" Lucas tears his eyes away from the blonde for a second to glance at Riley who has walked up beside him. While Lucas' attention instantly flits back over to Maya , Zay, who is standing beside him, immediately directs all of his focus to Riley.

"Cool doesn't even begin to describe it, sugarcube," Zay says, and Riley smiles happily at him.

"Farkle is going to take care of your friends. We don't really want too many people backstage who aren't supposed to be here, but we will let them wait in one of the offices when the concert is over."

Zay nods for a second before stopping. "Right, and um, what exactly have Lucas and I done to grant us the title of 'supposed to be here?'" He puts the last two words in air quotes.

Riley's smile becomes tight, and her gaze falls over to Maya who is just finishing the last verse of her final song. She finishes her belt, voice becoming a quiet whisper as the lights begin to go down. Riley's eyes are directed at Lucas, who is clapping vigorously with a breathless expression. "I think we are about to find that out."

The brunette gently taps Zay's arm and gestures for them to step back below into the right wing hallway. Zay grabs Lucas' shoulder, and after blinking like stepping out of a trance, the tanned boy follows him. Backstage is dark, but everything becomes bright once more as they enter the hall. Lucas is grinning from ear to ear, eyes still bearing traces of awe.

"Wow, Riley. Thank you so much doing that."

Riley just nodds. She is bouncing on her toes as she stares at the door that leads to the stage. It opens and Farkle appears out of it, his expression wide-eyed with anticipation. Behind him steps a black heeled foot, and then another as Maya descends down the stairs. The smile she wore on stage has fallen, and her eyes are tired as she runs a hand through her messy curls. Lucas and Zay both turn to stare at her as she walks, Zay looking slightly starstruck while Lucas' mouth falls slightly open. Maya's eyes are focused on not tripping as she speaks.

"Is there anyway to have to bus leave early Farkle? I don't really feel like staying here another-"

Blue eyes look up to meet a jade green gaze and Maya's breath hitches. Just down the small staircase, she stop as if hit by an invisible wall. She stares at Lucas, eyes trailing up from the tips of his tennis shoes, up to the collar of his shirt before stopping to rest on his face. Her jaw drops, and her hands come up to cover her mouth as she openly gapes at the boy before her.

Lucas is stunned, drinking in her appearance to where he does not notice her staring. Up close her face is more beautiful than any picture could have prepared him for, and the sadness of her eyes seems to have been pushed away by another emotion-hope? joy?- that makes him feel light at the sight of her.

Zay wrinkles his brow as he looks back and forth at the pair of them, his hand raised as his finger follows his gaze. "Am I missing something here?"

Maya's hands drop from her mouth, and there are tears forming at the corner of her eyes. In an instant she is running towards Lucas, her heels flying off behind her as she throws herself upon him and places her lips upon his. Lucas stumbles back, unprepared for the passionate kiss, but quickly recollects himself. His eyes close and they are engaged in a tight lip lock, Maya pulling him down by the collar of his shirt and Lucas holding Maya's waist in support.

Riley, Farkle, and Zay watch the scene dumbfounded. Farkle and Zay's eyes bulge, and Riley's brows raise in surprise, but a large grin break out across her face and she claps her hands together happily. It is a moment before Maya pulls away from Lucas, leaving the two of them breathless.

"You..finally...found me," Maya manages between breaths, her face flushed and her hands still gripping his shirt. She is staring deep into his eyes, a smile breaking across her face. As Lucas catches his own breath he begins to look confused, and after a moment he speaks.

"I'm sorry," he says, his face flustered. "But have we met before?"

There is silence. Farkle's face pales. Riley's smile falls. Zay puts a hand to his forehead and shakes his head in disbelief. Maya just stares at Lucas, her smile slowly fading into a hard line. The light in her eyes disappears with a blink, and she lets go of his shirt as she takes a step back.

"What did you just say?" She asks. Her eyes flitter across his features, looking for a teasing smirk or some sign of a joke, but all Maya finds is a sheepish confusion. She feels her heart beat slow until she is sure that it can no longer be beating. Her body suddenly feels numb, and she doesn't notice that she is biting her lip so hard it is close to bleeding.

Lucas feels lost with the disappearance of Maya's smile, and he stares at her trying to remember something, anything, about the girl before him beyond what he has seen on television and in magazines. For a moment he sees an image of a girl in white dress, a tinkling laughter echoing in his mind, but then he blinks and the image is gone.

"I'm sorry," he begins, and his voice is filled with complete sincerity. Because Lucas is sorry. Clearly this girl remembers something he doesn't. The way she had looked at him, as if she knew every working detail of his mind, and that kiss-that had definitely not been the first time they had kissed. "Did we meet at UOW? Maybe at a party or-"

Lucas stops mid sentence as Maya pushes past him. Her head is hung low, and she doesn't even bother to go stop and pick up her heels as she walks down the hall. Riley take a few steps after her.

"Maya wait!" she calls. Maya stops at the end of the hall and turns to them. Lucas' breath hitches as the sight of tears in her eyes, and he feels the need to reach out for her but finds his feet stuck to the floor.

"Tell the crew to load up the busses," Maya deadpans. Her gaze is everywhere but Lucas', before quickly turning a corner so the group can no longer see her. Riley pauses, shooting Lucas a look that is a mixture of confusion, sadness, and disgust before hurrying after her friend leaving Farkle, Zay and Lucas alone.

It takes a moment before Farkle clears his throat. He holds his clipboard up to his face. "Right, uh, gentlemen. As you can see we are in a rush to get going so I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"I don't know what just happened," Lucas' eyes are where Maya had been, his voice breathless. Zay walks over and pats him on the shoulder.

"None of us do, buddy," his friend says. "Let's get out of here."

Lucas is about to protest. He needs to see her, figure out what he did wrong and somehow make it right. He needs to bring back that smile that appeared when her eyes first fell upon his face, a smile full of an emotion no person had ever directed towards him, but Zay just shakes his head at him. Lucas feels as if a weight has just been strapped to his chest, and he gives his friend a heavy nod.

"I'll show you guys the way out," Farkle says, and as the lanky boy guides them in the other direction back out of the concert hall Lucas can't help but feel as if he has made a terrible mistake.

.

.

Maya remembers her room being a lot bigger before they left for tour, at least that is what she thinks as Riley practically falls into the closet after helping her lug her large suitcases inside. They had already finished getting all of Riley's suitcases, which were far more numerous from all her souvenirs, into her bedroom and were just finishing bringing up the last of Maya's luggage. Riley had of course tripped and managed to get caught underneath Maya's biggest suitcase and a pile of duffle bags, but before the blonde girl could call a rescue squad to fish her out, the brown-eyed girls face broke out from behind the baggage and she blew a strand of hair out her face.

"Well, that's the last of it," Riley says as she manages to get herself back on two feet. She lets out a huff of hair and places her hand on her hips as her gaze travels across the room. Farkle had arranged for a maid to come and clean their North Carolina apartment once every two weeks, something that Maya and Riley had never even imagined being able to do when they bought the 900 square foot space two years ago. Even though they could now afford to live in a bigger space, neither girl really felt like leaving the one piece of normalcy still left in their life.

"It's weird," Riley concludes after finishing her inspection of the tiny space. Maya just nods her affirmation, and the corner of Riley's lip twitched downward.

"Maya," she starts in a drawled out voice, and the blonde has to stop from rolling her eyes as she turns her back on her friend and begins to arrange a few clay figurines she had made back in her high school art class. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about, Riley," Maya replies in a voice that almost makes her believe it. Her hand stops on an intricately designed clay heart she had molded and painted back in their sophomore, and her thumb traces the etching of the initials L. F. craved in tiny script in the back. She can hear Riley give a heavy sigh from behind her.

"Look, I don't know what happened back in New York," Riley says. "But I do know that whatever it was didn't go the way it was supposed to go, and when you are ready to talk about it…" Maya feels a hand squeeze her shoulder and she turns to see the comforting gaze of her best friend. "I'm here."

Maya does not say anything, but instead falls towards Riley in a hug. She has spent a lot of time hugging Riley since New York, because what Maya couldn't express in words Riley was able to understand in one simple, comforting gesture.

Because there was no way Maya would be able to explain that the boy who was supposed to love her forever, in this universe and every one before and after, had managed to forget all about her the moment they were separated.

So much for forever.

Maya lets go of the embrace and manages to give Riley a small smile. Riley smiles back, and lets out a breath before clapping her hands together.

"Alright. I am going to start unpacking my stuff. Since we have no groceries, I say we call in for a pizza. You want anything other than mushrooms?"

"Riley, you know I hate mushrooms. Your the one who likes mushrooms."

Riley ignores her as she heads out the door and says "Mushrooms it is then!"

Maya shakes her head as her friend closes the door behind her. Her smile falls off her face as her gaze catches the clay heart by her bed and she quickly looks away only to be met by the round face of Sophia, sitting crossed legged on the little space of ground not covered with luggage.

"Home sweet home," The witch practically purrs, blinking her lashes up at Maya from her spot on the ground. "I've got to say, not much of a home. If _I_ was a famous popstar I would go for something a little... _nicer_."

Mayas hand forms into a fist beside her, and she can't feel herself breath as anger seers through her at the sight of the cocky blonde. But just when she think her anger is about to spill out of her like the raging lava of a volcano, her animosity is quenched with a wave of sadness the drowns away all of thoughts and replaces them with the image of Lucas, green eyes looking over her in confusion.

"What are you doing here?" Maya asks without any of her usual venom. Her voice comes out stagnant, almost monotone, and Sophia purses her lips at the sound of it, which would be a change of pace if her effort to stifle her glee wasn't so clear.

"I just wanted to get the scoop on my famous pop star," The pixie-like girl titters as she gives Maya a smile that is as blithe as it is predatory, the expression wide enough to almost bare all the witch's teeth. "Rumour is she is quitting after her first tour over, get this, some _guy_. Amazing what heartbreak can do to a girl. Shame." Sophia vainly examines her nails, blowing away invisible dust from the red polished surface, before turning back to Maya. "So prince charming finally found you. Didn't go according to plan?"

Maya's whole body aches with a tiredness she did not know she possessed. All she wants to do is curl up in her bed and sleep- sleep until this horrible nightmare ends and she is back in the palace ready to run away with a Lucas who is in love with her, but she knows she can't do anything until the witch has had her fun.

"He didn't remember me," Maya admits, her voice soft and quiet. Sophia just gives her a simpering smile as she continues, closes her eyes as if she's hearing a particularly pleasing song. "He didn't love me enough…"

"Now of course he didn't remember you, darling, but that doesn't mean he doesn't love you, the selfish fool he is." the witch says flippantly as she gently tries to fix her bangs, fingering the hair gently for a moment before she huffs a frustrated sigh.

Maya lifts her head up, surprised by the response as she asks, "What do you mean?"

But by time she's looked in Sophia's direction the witch has disappeared from her previous position, and Maya has a moment of pure panic that she will never know what the witch was speaking of, that Sophia came to her one last time just to give her a small piece of hope to obsess over for the rest of her days as some type of cruel punishment.

"Oh?" Maya startles and turns towards her vanity, stares at Sophia as she lifts a hand to her mouth as if covering her shock, leaning her hip against the vanity she transported herself to as she stares at Maya with wide eyes. "You didn't know this could happen? I must have forgotten you weren't there when I was explaining all the lovely details about my curse,"

Sophia turns from Maya with a mockingly sympathetic shake of her head, begins to carefully fingers her bangs into place again in the reflection of the vanity mirror.

"Memories are so hard to keep consistent, especially when you're a girl like me and have to keep track of all these different universes- a challenge really. Sometimes you'll get lucky and both of you will have your memories. Sometimes neither of you will have your memories and sometimes…" there is a twinkle in her green eyes as she finishes the style to her satisfaction, grinning sharply in her reflection as she catches Maya's eyes through the mirror's image. "Sometimes only one of you will remember your love, and be burdened knowing the other one has no idea you exist."

Maya gapes at her and shakes her head, can completely feel the rush of her own blood, the heat of her own skin, the buzz of her own thoughts. She is completely aware of the fact that Sophia is trying to rile her up, completely understanding of the fact that this woman is taking a large amount of pleasure from this, but the only thing that Maya can decipher from all of her feelings right now, from her emotions is-

Hope.

Or was it desperation?

"Wait, you mean this all has to do with you? You took his memories?" Maya asks, the heat slowly returning to her voice as she speaks, and Sophia rolls her eyes at that, her lips still curling at the edges in amusement as she hops up on Maya's vanity and starts idly swinging her legs.

"You see, this is why you and Friar are perfect for each other. Neither of you understands the vast and intricate workings of the universe, and how much bigger it is that your little insignificant love life, for the love of the gods!" Sophia says with a slightly strained laugh, her voice and even laughter carrying a sharp edge that makes Maya shudder. Sophia seems to notice the slight movement, turns her head to examine Maya much like she does her nails, her eyes sharp as they flick over Maya's face. Maya holds her ground, though sets her jaw tightly and glares right back at the with as she solidifies her resolve.

One thing she absolutely refuses to do is let this woman know she's afraid of her. She has never once showed her fear to Sophia, and even though she's quite sure the woman is aware of the emotion, it is a thing of pride. This witch has killed her fiance, manipulated her friend existences, as well as ruined her life and every life after it. Maya will not give her the added pleasure of seeing her fear on top of everything she already has to be triumphant over.

"I didn't take anything, _Princess_." the witch says derisively, her smile edging on her lips faintly as she explains. " Memories, _lives_ , just don't _disappear_. What, do you think years and centuries just cease to exist because you jump dimensions or realities or timezones? They're still there, dormant maybe, but with you. Now in the case of your two, I might put in a little nudge every once in a while, in regards to who remembers what where- or perhaps _when_ would be a more accurate word… either way, I promise you that most of it is the curse. You see, it wants you both to pay for your wrongdoings just as much as I do. And it does have a bit of a mind of it's own… But trust me darling, when I say that underneath it all he is still the same stupid prince who fell for the dirty peasant girl. Falling in love with you in that universe and all those sappy little memories of sneaking around in the castle will come back to him as if they had never left - well. _Would have_. Too bad you left before you gave him the chance. Now maybe you'll never find each other and remember. That would probably make my job a whole lot easier - although I would have to find a way to make up for the nine hundred ninety nine loves the two of you wasted but… Lady Riley and that stable boy looked quite close didn't they? Your prince did say something about that..."

Maya's blood runs cold and for a moment, the sudden rush taking all the colour from her cheeks in one foul swoop and she stiffens completely. Her fear is only not showing on her face through pure power of will as she stares steadily at Sophia, clenches her jaw. Sophia's smile widens ar that, her head tilted in anticipation as she watches Maya.

"You know, in the last life when I gave your Prince a similar threat he begged me…" Sophia says slowly, the words laced with triumph and smugness, and most clearly, sadism. "Are you going to be me Maya?"

Maya opens her mouth silently, feels her resolve begin to crumble like aged paper, her eyes spiking with hot tears at the thought of Riley, her Riley, having to suffer like this. Riley doesn't deserve this.

They don't deserve this.

Before she can respond, the witch's phone alarm goes off. Sophia's face snaps out of it's intensity into a look of pure curiosity as she pulls her phone out of her butt pocket, handles it practically with one hand as she pouts.

"Oh! I was so looking forward to finally breaking you Superstar, but I just don't have the time. You know what they say! So many curses, so little time," the blonde girl says checking her phone screen and clicking off the alarm. Her smile is absolutely delighted as she waves good bye, her fingers waggling in a false pretense at friendliness. "Until next time. That is, if there is a next time."

Sophia practically cackles, and Maya is left staring at her in a mixture of relief and horror, her blood still cooler in her veins even as her colour gradually returns. And with a gust of wind, the witch is gone. And even though the wind disappeared as fast as it came, Maya is still left with chills.

.

.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty."

Lucas blinks his eyes awake as a sharp light enters his previously dark vision. He lets out a groan and rolls over on his back, only for his sore muscles to clench in protest, informing him that once again, he managed to fall asleep on the couch instead of his bed. His gaze falls on Zay standing by the window where he just opened the blinds, a wide grin on his face. Lucas scowls back.

"Oh now don't give that face to me mister," his best friend says wagging his finger in Lucas' face disapprovingly. "You know the rules. You fell asleep on common grounds and have lost your sleeping in rights."

Lucas pushes himself up, wincing slightly because of his stiff neck. His eyes fall on the clock hanging in the kitchen just feet away from their apartment's living room with the hands on 9:45, and he winces for an entirely different reason. "I don't remember that being a rule."

"It is when your roommate catches you crashed on the couch every night since we have gotten back from New York," Zay says a-matter-o-factly. "Just be glad it was me and not Billy. You know how he likes to watch the news and stuff in the morning to impress Smackle. You're just lucky the little robot forced him to go on some biology nature walk with her at some ungodly hour otherwise you might have found yourself acquainted with a cold bucket my friend." Zay pauses his little speech to clap his friend on the back, and any joking tone disappears as his gaze grows serious. "Look, I know that happened in New York has gotten your mind all messed up, but I don't think even Sherlock could tell you the meaning of what went on after the concert, so why don't you just forget about it? You got to make out with a hot, famous, super star - can't that be enough?"

"Zay you know that's not it-" Lucas begins, his words slow because it is too early to be talking about this and he is still trying to bat the sleep from his eyes, but Zay, the morning bird, doesn't even bother to let him finish.

"I know. That just isn't you. Which is _fine_ , but you gotta stop staying up to five in the morning all the time and start eating like a normal human again. I hate to tell you this, my friend, but you look like shit-and not the good kind." Zay says pointedly, before seeming to run over the words he just said, wrinkling his brow in thought for a small moment before he physically waves the thought away. "Which is why I'm going to go to work and come back in ten hours to find you have eaten all the food I have made for you in the fridge and are tucked all nice and cozy in _your own bed_ , and _not_ on our questionably sanitary couch, that we have never actually cleaned and should probably throw out."

Lucas just shakes his head in disbelief. "You made me lunch?"

Zay just nods and begins to walk towards the door. "And breakfast and dinner. There is also a little dessert, but make sure not to eat that until you eat all your veggies." He shoots Lucas a cheeky smile at his raised brow in response to that comment as he places his Taco-Shack hat on his head and grabs his keys from the bowl beside the door. He grabs the handle and turns to give Lucas a small salute. "Later! Oh, and don't forget the fruit cup."

With that, Zay opens the door and leaves leaving Lucas to gape at the spot where his best friend stood and decide that no matter how long he lived with the Babineaux he would never understand him.

It takes him a minute before Lucas can find the will-power in him to actually go to the kitchen and open up the fridge. Sure enough, the top row of the usually barren refrigerator is filled with four different plates each labeled with their appropriate meal time. Lucas pulls out the first plate labeled 'breakfast' and uncovers it to find a pancake with a bacon smile and egg eyes staring back at him. He shakes his head and sighs.

Ever since returning to Seattle a week ago, Lucas has been haunted by lost, sea-blue eyes and a mess of curly blonde hair. Her falling smile, the look of her shattering disappointment slowly tarnishing the features that had just shined with a light that Lucas could not recognize into a gray numbness that left him cold and broken. He had known the moment he let the words slip that he had said the wrong thing, and it was only a spiral or wrong things that followed. He felt like the world's biggest idiot, especially because even though he knew what he did wrong he didn't know _why_ what he did was wrong.

All he knew was that all he could think about before Maya kissed him was her smile, and the moment that smile dropped nothing could be right.

But instead of doing something to fix the problem he had caused, all Lucas had done was stand there and watch her go like a coward, and he was left to relive the scene over and over in his mind every time he closed his eyes.

And with his new job as a logistics worker for Starbucks not starting until the next month to distract him, it did not make for a restful evening.

Lucas ran a hand through his hair, as he plopped back down on the couch with his microwaved breakfast plate grasped in his hand. He mechanically turned on the television, not even bothering to change the channel at the sight of another wedding show on the screen. Grabbing the plastic fork off the plate, he cut off a piece of pancake and placed it into his mouth, immediately spitting it out after doing so, a curse flying from his mouth the same second a knock came from the door.

Wiping his mouth with the inside of his elbow as he got up, Lucas pulled open the door with a disgusted look on his face expecting it to be his roommate in a hurry after forgetting something crucial to his work day. "Dude what did you put in those pancakes? Because I swear, if I die it is because of…"

Lucas stops mid sentence as he is not met with the brown, joking eyes of his best friend on the other side of the door, but instead the blue that interrupt his thoughts every time he tries to fall asleep.

Maya Hart is standing outside of his apartment.

"'Sup," she says with a tip of her head.

Lucas's mouth is wide open. He stares at her face, the features matching the ones that have been ingrained in his memory- from her thick, dirty blonde brows to her small, sloped nose.

The small blonde girl raises a brow at his appearance, namely his lack of a shirt and boxers he has not bothered to change out of for the last two days, but makes no comment as she slips past him and waltzes inside.

Lucas stares at the place where she had just stood. He closes his eyes for a long second, taking in a deep breath. He's sleep deprived. He's delusional. His mind surely must have conjured up the girl that has engulfed the majority of his thoughts for the last week and projected her in front of him. When he turns around she will be gone, and he would be left alone once more.

The recent college graduate slowly turns around, expecting to see the empty living room of his apartment, but instead the image of Maya Hart wearing jeans and an old concert T-shirt isstill in front of him. She is holding his fork with a piece of Zay's pancake at the edge of it, holding it up to her nose and giving it a curious sniff before a look of disgust wrinkles her features.

"Is this the best you can do cowboy? Please tell me you have something actually edible in the house because I am starving."

Maya throws the fork down beside the plate and readjusts her position so her tiny frame stretches across the entire couch, and her voice is enough to snap Lucas out of his shocked state enough for him to conclude that yes, Maya Hart is in his home.

"What are you doing here?" he manages to get out as he closes the apartment door. He stands in front of it, becoming all too aware of his appearance after realizing the cowboy comment was inspired by his choice of boxers- a dark blue with bullriders holding lassos in the air.

Maya is nonplussed by his flustered demeanor and she only props herself up by the elbow on his couch and gives him that same raised brow as she asks, "Is that any way to greet your girlfriend?"

At the word, Lucas is convinced that Zay drugged his pancakes, because he must have been high on something to hear the famous Maya Hart refer to herself as his girlfriend. But Lucas has lived in Washington state for almost five years, and no experimental college buzz ever felt like this.

"Girlfriend?" he asks, only able to repeat the word. Maya's gaze is amused.

"Is that a problem?"

"No- _yes_. Since when did we start dating?" Seeing the smirk that is traveling across the blonde girl's face is enough to remind him that, drug-induced vision or not, this girl has just walked into his apartment uninvited and is now mocking him on his own couch.

"That," the singer draws out the word with a pointed finger at him. "Is a much more complicated question."

Lucas stares at her, not sure what she could possibly mean. He pauses for a moment, remembering the look on her face when she first saw him in New York. He was sure they had never met before. He had never partied hard enough to blackout in college, and even if he somehow had Lucas is sure he would never be able to forget Maya Hart. Famous or not, one glance at the blonde and he felt his breath catch in his throat and his mind slow, as if he had been in the center of a wild windstorm that was beginning to slow into a calm breeze.

"You kissed me," he begins calmly.

Maya nods, her smirk in full force. "Very good, cowboy.

"And then you left…"

"Also accurate."

"...And now you are here…"

"Mhhmmm."

"...in my apartment…"

"Which smells like burnt pancake."

"...and we... are dating," Lucas finishes, processing the words in his mind.

Maya gets up from the couch and goes to stand in front of him. Lucas feels his body tense for a moment as she stands on her tiptoes to touch his cheek, but immediately he feels himself relax once more as if his skin remembers the feeling of her fingertips on his cheek even if his mind cannot recall the memory.

"Was that so hard?" the blonde asks him, and though there is a linger of a playful smirk still curling at the corners of her lips her blue eyes hold a guarded seriousness that Lucas cannot understand. Her touch is enough to convince him that she is real. She is here. But even though he cannot find a single thought that protests her presence, especially with her hand placed so tenderly on his cheek, Lucas' mind is centered around one word.

Why?

Maya must be able to read Lucas' thoughts through his eyes better than he can read hers because she takes a step back, her hand falling back to her side and Lucas' cheek instantly feels cold with the loss of her touch.

"Look, I know this is weird and you probably have no clue why I kissed you or what I am doing here, but I am going to need you to trust me," Maya starts. "All you need to know is that I flew from North Carolina to come here for a few weeks and all I want you to do in that time," no longer on her tiptoes she is staring straight ahead at his bare chest, and she pokes it in between her words. "is date me."

Lucas processes her words. His immediate instinct is to ask more questions, to get more information on why she kissed him, why she is now in his apartment, and why she is now so insistent to date him when they have never met before New York, but something stops him. He stares at her face, gaze purposefully avoiding his own, and he finds another word tumbling from his lips in the place of all his questions.

"Ok."

The blonde girl's face lifts, and there is a sparkle of something peeking through the guard of her gaze.

"Ok?" she repeats, and Lucas nods. A grin forms in place of her smirk for a second, but in a flash her expression returns devious and she pokes him in the chest again. "Well alright then Ranger Rick. Go and change then so we can get some real food to eat. I am starving. First date starts now."

.

.

Lucas quickly runs to his room to change, hurrying to shave, brush his teeth and all the personal hygiene he had neglected since returning from New York, and comes back a few minutes later to the living room to find Maya with her hair pulled back in a baseball cap and large, sunglasses covering her face. At Lucas' questioning look, she says "Paparazzi," with an annoyed shrug of her shoulders and traipses out the door before Lucas can even grab his keys.

It is only after Lucas is at the wheel with Maya sitting in the passenger seat next to him in his used Hyundai Accent that the weight of the situation fully hits him. He has agreed to date Maya Hart- a girl in which he knew nothing about other than she could sing like an angel, kiss like a devil, and had somehow deemed him important enough to travel hundred of miles for a chance for him to get to know her.

Oh, and that she was a famous idol adored by millions of Americans and people worldwide.

No Pressure.

Noticing his tightened grip on the wheel, Maya lets out a laugh. " Okay there, Mr. Perfect?"

Lucas manages to give her a sheepish grin, and relax his hands, but he still feels tense as they exit the lot.

He has no idea where to take a popstar for breakfast, so he settles on going to the only place he can think of. University Mall's _Mama's_ is a large, family owned diner with a 50's vibe, and 70's music. A train track hangs from the ceiling, a toy engine chugging across it in loops. As he holds the door open for the blonde Lucas can't help but feel a little embarrassed by his choice, but Maya gives it one quick glance from behind her dark lenses and gives him a grin.

"You really are used to a simple life now, huh?" Maya says to him, and at Lucas' furrowed brow she waves her hand in the air. "Nevermind. I like the train."

Lucas gives an awkward laugh, and is grateful when the plump waitress in the poodle-skirt leads them towards the back. The sit across one another, and Lucas keeps his hands folded in has lap, not quite sure how Maya can look so relaxed. He does not know how he let himself agree to her proposal, nevermind why she made it in the first place. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Maya knew something he didn't, but Lucas had a feeling that whatever she was hiding hurt her more than it did him. The thought brought a pain to his chest.

The only sound between them with the chug of the toy train and Maya's light hum as they read their menus. Lucas bounced his leg nervously, waiting for her to speak. After all, her idea her rules, but Maya kept pointedly staring at her menu. It took a moment for Lucas to realize she was challenging him, to see if he was brave enough to start the conversation.

Lucas wasn't sure that he was.

"So," Lucas begins and Maya's brows raised from behind the frame of her glasses, and he decides it is time to ask the root of all his questions. "Do you know me?"

"Well, you are my boyfriend," Maya replies, still looking at her menu and Lucas gives her a sideways look that she must catch at the corner of her eye because she lets out a sigh and places her menu facedown on the table before putting her hands together. "Complicated."

Lucas frowns. So she did know him from somewhere. But where? "And you aren't going to explain?"

He can feel Maya inspecting him from behind her glasses before saying, the constant edge in her voice taking on an unfamiliar softness. "If this works, then I won't have to."

She did not have to say what this was. Her sudden appearance. Their new 'relationship'. Her voice made Lucas want to succeed. He wasn't quite sure how to succeed, or what success would mean, but he knew that failure would mean never uncovering the reason for the joy in her eyes and the kiss they shared upon meeting.

"Alright," Lucas glances around the restaurant before returning his gaze back to the blonde across from him. " So you aren't going to answer that question. Are there any other questions off limits?"

The smirk returns, and Lucas decides her finds it more cute then he does condescending, though he is sure it is intended to be both.

"What do you want to know?"

Lucas pauses, but he already knows his answer. It is what he wanted to know about ever since he heard her voice coming from Zay's radio two months ago.

"I want to know about you."

.

.

Dating Maya Hart is like staring at an abstract painting.

It has nothing to do with the way she looks, though Lucas thought is was obvious that she was as pretty as any picture though he knew Maya would smack his arm if ever said anything that cliche. She was like an abstract painting in the sense that Lucas could look at her any number of times, and still manage to find out a new detail about her, a quirk, thought, or idiosyncrasy, every time-like noticing a new shape on the canvas that just made the bigger picture seem all the more beautiful.

Lucas had spent the rest of their first date, their breakfast at _Mama's,_ quizzing her twenty questions style on anything and everything he could think to ask. The main points he took with him where these: Her favorite color was green. She like art just as much as she liked singing. Daisies were and always would be her flower of choice, and that she loved strawberry pancakes (Lucas had not had to ask her a question to learn this, the way she devoured her plate was enough to give him the answer).

Even though by the end of their breakfast Lucas had collected a variety of details about Maya Hart, he was unprepared when she pulled out her phone and told him that she needed to get back to her hotel.

"I thought you were staying with me," he had said, and Maya had given him an expression of mock astonishment- since their was no one around she had deemed it safe to take off her glasses, which made Lucas happy; he loved her eyes.

"Why, Mr. Friar, that hardly seems appropriate," she said in a teasing voice that Lucas had grown accustomed to in the last hour of talking with her. Lucas just grinned.

"Well, I am your boyfriend," he had shot back evenly, finally glad for the chance to use the term she had been throwing at him all morning in her direction. Maya just bumped his shoulder as a black bmw rolled up towards them. Lucas had seen Riley, and the lanky boy from New York in the front. Maya waved at them.

"I'll see you soon, _boyfriend_ ," Maya said as she went to open the back door, but Lucas grabbed her hand.

"Wait!"

Lucas gaped at her as he had that morning, and Maya turned her face to give her signature eyebrow raise. Before she could say anything, and before he could lose his nerve, he leaned in to kiss her cheek. When he pulled away there was a soft blush on her cheeks and a smile on her face. It was nothing close to the passionate kiss they had shared in New York, but the contact still gave Lucas a feeling of elation that threatened to lift him to the moon.

They had seen each other every day that week, never for more than a few hours at a time. Maya said she didn't want to rush things, which seemed a silly thing to say given the start of their courtship, but Lucas just appreciated the time he got to spend with her.

For months, Maya Hart had remained a lovely mystery to him-like a mirage that he could see but never get close enough to touch. New York had only made the mirage all the more tempting to run after, as well as all the more unclear. A part of Lucas had been afraid that getting to know Maya would ruin that mirage, that the mirage would disappear and he would be left to realize he had been staring at a desert the entire time. But his worries had been for nothing, because Maya was simultaneously everything and nothing like he had imagined.

She was funny and infuriating, kind and wicked, passionate and insecure. There was a wildness in her that Lucas had never encountered, but it was balanced by a gentleness he never knew existed. It was in her crooked grin, the mischievous glint she would get just as she was about to tease or insult him. The way she got when she did something bold, like grabbing for his hand and pulling him out into the rain to scream amongst the storm. It was in the way her gaze softened when their eyes met, in the comfortable silences that would fall in between their laughter, like when he had convinced her to come up with him to the Space Needle and they had somehow wound up betting on who could run up the stair to the top the fastest- they never made it to the sky deck. They got stuck on the 4th floor, their lungs giving out from the speed of their steps and the laughter that followed their playful jibes, and then Maya had stood on her tiptoes to peck his lips, mouth parted and fingers brushing his like the wings of a butterfly.

The last two weeks Lucas has spent with her had felt like a dream. He had no expectations when Maya said they were going to date, had no idea what that would really mean. He had girlfriends before, but never had they made him feel like this. There was hardly a moment spent where he was not sporting a dopey grin, something Billy and Zay made sure to point out to him every time they saw him.

But like every dream, there was reality lurking in the back of his mind that threatened to crush everything.

It was in the way she would look at him after they would kiss, a hopeful expectancy that would fall into disappointment after one look in his eyes. It was how they would be talking and she would make a joke or connection Lucas did not understand, or would mention Zay and Billy as she had known them for years instead of just being introduced to them a few days earlier. It was the sense of urgency that kept getting stronger as the days went by, the one Maya tried to hide but Lucas could somehow feel just by the touch of her hand.

Two weeks was not a long time to be dating someone, but Lucas had the feeling that Maya thought two weeks should have been plenty of time for whatever her plan was when she came to Washington. So whatever test this was Lucas was failing, and failing was not an option. Because Maya Hart had come into his life faster than the blink of an eye, and she could leave just as fast. And Lucas did not want that.

Not again.

Not even if he could not remember the first time.

And it is only when Lucas is smart enough to realize this, that everything begins to fall into place.

.

.

"Horror movies are stupid."

Lucas and Maya sit on Lucas' couch staring at the TV screen, their bodies connected from head to toe as they stare at the small screen. Her head is secured against his chest, hands gripping the material of his sweater as he drapes an arm across her back, his fingers gently stroking the warm patch of exposed skin at the small of her back. Maya's eyes are glued on the television, but Lucas' gaze is completely focused the strands of blonde falling across his fingertips as he moves his hand in a circler motion across Maya's back, feeling the softness of her skin with tender strokes of his thumb. It is late and they are both half-asleep, struggling to keep their eyes open, Lucas' mouth almost pressed to the top of Maya's head as he nods off, while Maya's temple warms his collar bone.

"You're the one who choose the movie."

He feels Maya's chest fall as she exhales a deep breath, the warm air brushing his bicep as it moves passed him. "I never said I was smart. Did I?"

"I know better than to get involved in that conversation," Lucas murmurs, fingers beginning to play with the loose curls, twisting a lock around his fingers softly, before lazily untwisting them in a sluggish movement. Looking down he can see Maya's eyes are closed and Lucas' own gaze is about to follow her lead, but just before his lashes touch the bottom of his lids his mouth opens and the words fall out before he even knows he has thought them.

"I love you," Lucas murmurs into her ear.

Maya's eyes shoot open, and her relaxed body tightens like steel as she jolts into a sitting position out of his grasp. Her gaze holds the same pain it did in New York as she looks at him, hands gripping the back and edge of the couch as she sits stark straight in Lucas' lap.

"You don't mean that," she says. It isn't a question, but an accusation.

It is her reaction that makes Lucas understand what he has just said, and his mind feels heavy from the weight of the realization. He hadn't meant to say the forbidden three worded sentence, but now that the words were hung in the air Lucas knew they were true.

He has fallen in love with Maya Hart.

And the moment he realizes this,the memories hit him like a wave causing him to drown in a time where he wore a crown, and she a white a dress. Flashes of a childhood amongst castle walls and royal friends, a brunette princess with a kind heart. He remembered riding on horseback, the weight of a sword in his hand, and the taste of quail eggs on a Sunday morning. But most of his thoughts were entwined with a single face framed by long blonde locks and a mischievous robin's blue gaze. He felt her waist held by his hands, heard her laughter as he rolled her amongst the sheets-the taste of her kiss.

And that same girl was in front of him now, in black yoga pants and an oversized t-shirt, gaze promptly staring at her hands and an air of brokenness engulfing her that made Lucas' heart clench.

"I love you," Lucas breathes out again, the sound wistful in his ears. He remembers the words now, having said them countless times in another life.

Maya's hands are shaking as she gets on her feet, her back to him as the tremors in her fingertips travel down her whole body. "Stop saying that."

But before she can take another step, Lucas grabs her waist to spin her around. He can practically feel the whisper of her white dress against the tips of his feet, and the petite girl stares spitefully at him. Lucas can see the anger, the frustration masking the pain that has rocked her for who knows how long, but he forces her to look at him as he cups her cheeks with his hands and absorbs every inch of her face afraid there is a detail of her skin that remains forgotten.

"Let me go, Lucas," she says steadily, her breath heavily, but Lucas has no intention of doing so. Not again.

"Maya," Lucas lets out the word slowly, surprised how he has missed saying the name despite having used it consistently for the last two weeks. He places his forehead against her own, and feels her breath hitch.

"I love you."

And before she can protest again, Lucas' lips are on hers. All their kisses since Maya has come to Seattle have been quick and chaste, shy in the unfamiliarity. This kiss is different. It is impassioned, like the one they shared in New York, but there is a newfound desperateness in Lucas' body as he grips onto to the blonde girl, afraid she will disappear the moment he lets go. Her body melts into his, returning the kiss with same longing and fierceness, and when they part what seems like centuries later their breath is quick and heavy.

Maya's eyes are glinting, the pain in her irises gone and replaced with a hope that Lucas adores, and so he is quick to answer the question she had been asking with her lips during their kiss.

Lucas takes a step back from her, and steps into a regal bow.

"My lady."

When he looks up the hope in Maya's eyes has turned into happiness and there is a single tear running down her cheek that Lucas is able to wipe away just before she jumps into his arms, forcing him to the floor. She wraps her arms around his neck, a laugh escaping her before a quiet sob creeps its way into the air, and Lucas holds her as she cries.

"I love you," she murmurs when the tears finally stop and her breathing becomes steady once more.

"Always," Lucas replies immediately.

Because it did not matter how many times a witch would make him forget. Whether it took a day or years to remember, Lucas would always be in love with Maya Hart.

.

.

Maya all but collapses in her dressing room chair, her head still buzzing with the sound of applause. Her wide-eyed, dazed expression stares back at her in the mirror, unable to believe what just happened.

"Remind me, how is it you went from a lady-in-waiting to a world-famous singer who just performed for thousands of people?"

Lucas grins from behind her, arms on her shoulders. It has been two weeks since his memory has returned. Farkle calls it a miracle, not that he knows what happened. All he knows is that after giving in and allow Maya to go to Seattle, she came back to him with her new boyfriend's hand in her own and a smile on her face that her manager and friend hadn't seen for years along with proclamation that she would perform the Summer Sound Sensational and any other event Farkle could find as long as Lucas got a free ticket.

Riley had been overjoyed to see her best friend so happy. Zay was just confused, but had stopped trying to figure out what was going on when Farkle had been able to produce an extra ticket for the Babineaux at a certain brunette's request. The two had been seen glued to hip ever since they boarded the plane, and the lovesickness both of them had passed on their respective best friends seemed to be spreading. Maya couldn't believe that her best friend was falling for Zay, the Prince's right hand man, but was glad her friend was having the opportunity to find the love she had longed for. Currently they were snuggled close together listening to some British heartthrob strum at the guitar while Farkle hunted for his favorite rapper backstage.

"I don't know," Maya finally responds a dangerous glint in her eyes. "How is it Prince Charming ended up working for Starbucks?"

Lucas shakes his head in disbelief, and Maya lets out a laugh. Maya, for better or for worse, had decided to stop trying to hide when she when she went out with Lucas, disguises abandoned. At first she had done it to try and protect their privacy, afraid that media involvement would make it harder for Lucas to remember the _real_ her, the girl who had threatened him not to break her best friends heart with dirt covering her face. Now that he remembered that girl, Maya felt it was alright to introduce him to the life this universe had thrown at her-tabloids and all. After only their first public appearance, Lucas' face was printed next to hers across almost every major magazine. Maya's favorite headline had been ' _Maya Hart Dates Seattle Starbucks Employee'._

"They made it sound like I was a barista! I got a job with their corporate not as a coffee maker," Lucas says with a groan, but his smile doesn't fade.

"Doesn't stop my fans from being jealous of you," Maya says grabbing a letter from the guy who always sent her the bouquet of sunflowers. "This guy has sent me flowers every show since I started going on tour. He never left his name; a part of me hoped he had been you but I knew you would be smart enough to send me daisies. Usually it is a sweet note about my music, but all he wrote this time is _Goodbye._ I mean, what is that even supposed to mean?"

"That is odd," Lucas murmurs, still holding her shoulders, but he is distracted as he watches Maya unclasps all of her heavy jewelry, rubbing her tired throat wishing for her tea- Farkle usually ensured she got it, often making it himself to make sure everything was done correctly. She pulls down her hair so it fell wild in front of her face. She shakes her head, trying to get rid of the stiffness layers of product and hairspray have given her blonde locks, but the strands just end up falling in front of her face, making her look like Cousin It. Lucas gives a chuckle and guides her face to his with a finger on her chin, and parts the curtains in front of her lips as he swoops to give her a long kiss.

The second Lucas' lips leave her own, Maya can't help but smile up at him as he pushes the hair out of her eyes, thumbs tracing down her cheeks. She would never be able to describe how much she missed his touch. She almost missed it as much as she did their conversations, from their playful banter to their quietest whispers. Lucas understood her in a way that Riley and Farkle never could. He could push her to the edge while still reeling her away from the deep end, understand her every hesitation, insecurity, and anger with a single look. After years of those talks and gazes as only a memory, Maya held onto every touch as if grasping sunshine before an eclipse.

"I love you," Lucas says, putting his forehead to her own and this time Maya leans forward to where their lips are mere centimeters apart.

"I love you," Maya repeats, already feeling breathless. "Always."

And then she closes the gap between them. As they begin to deepen the kiss, his hands gripping her sides pulling her closer, Maya lets herself be guided out of her chair and stands on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around his neck. Just as she felt his hand slide its way underneath her top, a knock rang from the door.

They parted, Maya rolling her eyes and Lucas wearing a sheepish grin. The blonde stalked over the door and pulled it open to find a short, pimple-faced stagehand holding two styrofoam cups in his hands. At the sight of them, Maya's eyes brighten.

"Thank you," she says taking the cups from the stagehand, her sore throat practically screaming in relief at the sight of her post-performance tea. The guys smile is tight as he nods his head in response.

"Goodbye, Miss Hart," he says before hurrying off, probably to go check up on one of the other twenty-plus artists that are performing tonight.

Maya lets the door shut behind her as she turns back to Lucas, who has taken her seat in front of the vanity. She takes a seat in his lap as she hands him one of the cups, glad the staff was thoughtful enough to provide an extra cup. Maya hands it to him, not removing her gaze from his.

"Is this Starbucks?" Lucas asks jokingly. "Are you cheating on me, Miss Hart?"

Maya lets out a laugh and puts the cup to her lips just as Lucas takes a sip from his. "Never."

She takes a long gulp, letting the warm liquid travel down her throat almost downing the whole cup in a single sip. The moment the styrofoam cup leaves her mouth, Maya knows something is wrong.

She can feel her breath escape her body, as if she has been punched straight in the lungs. One glance at Lucas tells her that he feels the same, and she watches in slow motion as his body falls to the ground, gasping for air, causing her body to land next to him. They are side by side on the floor, hands touching, and Lucas' eyes are hurriedly traveling over her body with the same panic and confusion in her own.

"Lucas!" Maya tried to cry out but their is no breath left in her and a croaking noise comes out instead. Her lungs are contracting on themselves, and it takes all her willpower for her mind to think _What just happened?_

"You know most people don't look down to check what they are drinking."

Time stops and Maya sees Sophia standing over her, the sickly sweet red-lipstick smile curling like the cheshire cat down at her.

"Of course, the cyanide was concealed by the lumps of sugar that heartbroken soul put in there. Poor guy, only took a little bit of mind prodding to convince him that a world without you was better than a world with you with someone other than him. He really thought he was in love with you. Too bad he didn't know you like I do, _Princess._ " the witch purrs, and Maya watches as she steps over their bodies and grabs the note she had shown Lucas earlier. Maya feels as if her heart is going to pound out of her chest even though the slowing thumping in her ears tells her that it won't be long before her heart stops completely.

She had just found Lucas. Lucas had just found her. This couldn't be the end. Not now. Not yet. But Lucas' eyes were already closing, and his chest slowing to an alarming rate as Sophia crouches at his side.

"Hello Your Highness…" Sophia drawls slowly, her voice pretty much devoid of all emotion as she watches Lucas gasp for breath. She tilts her head curiously as she folds her hands loosely together, raises a brow at Lucas' closing eyes. "Still stand by your choice? A thousand loves, a thousand lives, and only two of you… but of course, your love is enough to fuel the universe, isn't it? "

Lucas' chest has stopped rising, and Sophia only blinks at him for a long moment, before she clicks her tongue in boredom, turning to face Maya as she smoothly rises.

"Onto the next one," The witch says, her eyes dancing as if she can see what universe Lucas is appearing in and what memories she is letting him keep. Maya knows it must be the blonde girl's magic that is keeping her awake. She has heard about cyanide. She had seen the movies. There must have been an insane amount of it mixed in her tea for the effects to happen so quickly. That, or Sophia added her own little magic touch to the lethal drug.

The witch must feel her hatred, because she gives a mocking pout in Maya's direction after glancing at her and Lucas' touching hands.

"Don't worry, darling," Sophia coos walking towards the door. She pulls out her cell phone, and the world begins to gray. Maya knows she only had a few more breaths left until the end, and she tries to think about Lucas. Lucas holding her in his arms. Lucas whispering her name into her ears. Lucas laughing with her, teasing her.

Lucas.

She would not let that monster take him away from her.

The witch's smile curls at the edges as her hand rests on the door knob.

"You actually think you have a choice..." Sophia says, whether in amazement or annoyance. She lets out a laugh, her gaze once again falling on their clasping hands. "That's _adorable_."

The cruel smile turns into a tight line, and Maya is met with her deep green eyes and her high-pitched voice just before everything goes blindingly white.

"I guess we'll just have to see what happens, but, spoilers Pop Star… Somehow I just don't think fate's on your side."


End file.
